Breathless Danger
by AdjustedInsanity
Summary: Regina Mills hadn't expected that being guilt-tripped into covering a class at her mother's school would change her life. A look at how a love of literature can sometimes be the foundation for something more. Swan Queen teacher/student fic. AU. All characters belong to ABC and their respective creators.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I remembered that I promised those of you that gave feedback a t/s fic a while back. To show my appreciation for all your diligence in reading and reviewing my works and for any of you who may be new to my stories, I won't make you wait any longer. Hope you like it and I'll try to update frequently since I've got quite a bit worked out. - A.I.**_

* * *

"H'lo?" Regina answered the insistent ringing of her cell phone. She had been having the strangest dream, kind of like an out of body experience, where she was watching her life. She saw herself as a child, running and playing alone, always alone. She watched as she grew into a teenager, awkward and insecure but smart, so very smart. She smiled as she observed herself go through college, get her degree and her first job. She had front row seats to her first kiss, losing her virginity and her first heartbreak, She was up to the point where she was viewing her week, a feeling of longing and loneliness washing over her when the shrill music of her mother's ringtone broke through, Mother by The Police.

 _Well the telephone is ringing,_ _  
_ _Is that my mother on the phone?_ _  
_ _Telephone is ringing,_ _  
_ _Is that my mother on the phone?_ _  
_ _The telephone is screaming,_ _  
_ _Won't she leave me alone?_ _  
_ _The telephone is ringing,_ _  
_ _Is that my mother on the phone?_

"Thank goodness," Cora Mills sounded frantic, "Are you still sleeping dear?"

"Hmm?" Regina hummed as she shifted onto her back and sat up slightly, her eyes still closed, "Well it is the beginning of my summer break mother. I didn't see a need to wake at 5 AM when I didn't have a class to teach."

"You always were cranky when first awakened," Cora teased bringing a small smile to her daughters face.

"Yes well not much has changed,"

Cora could hear her daughter groan as she stretched, she could picture it in her mind, Regina had always been a creature of habit. The brunette would reach both arms toward the ceiling and simultaneously stretch both legs toward the end of the bed resulting in a soft crack of her back. She hated to interrupt but the reason for her call was still ever present on her mind and she needed a solution, quickly, "Regina, darling," her tone was light and infused with so much sweetness it instantly put the younger brunette on alert.

"Yes…" Regina squinted into the dim lighting of her bedroom even though her mother couldn't see her.

Clearing her throat Cora began, "I need a favor," she continued quickly before Regina had the opportunity to open her mouth in contest, "Now before you say no, you have to remember that I never ask you for anything. I leave you be and only call to check up on your well-being, a mother worries Regina. You cancelled our last two lunch plans because you had finals to grade and I understood with no complaints. I only ever see you once a month darling, your mother misses her only daughter."

Biting back the urge to laugh, Regina sighed, "Jeez Mother, do you have any more guilt left in that arsenal of yours? What do you need?"

"Regina, I would never guilt you into doing something for me," Cora feigned offence before dropping her bomb, "I need you to cover a class."

Regina groaned sliding down in bed and pulling the sheet over her head with a mumbled, "For how long?"

Cora hesitated before quietly responding, "The rest of the term."

"Mother…" Regina whined softly, "That's the entire summer for you. Besides, I teach at a private school, I don't know the first thing about teaching at a facility school."

"They are the same lessons, dear," Cora explained, "The students are simply a little different."

"A little different," Regina laughed softly, "Your school is funded by the court system. You take in offenders who are still within the legal age to attend high school as a way of keeping them out of jail, Mother. How am I supposed to teach criminals?"

"Regina Marie Mills," her mother scolded, "I raised you better than that! Have these kids made some bad decisions? Yes, but that doesn't make them any less deserving of a second chance at a decent education."

Properly reprimanded, Regina sighed, "I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply otherwise," she rolled her eyes at herself in submission, "When do you need me there?"

"8 AM," Regina couldn't see her mother but she could hear the smile gracing her features through the phone, "Meet me in my office and I will hand you this week's lesson plan. Beginning next week, you may provide your own if you see fit or I can continue to supply you with the previous instructors."

"What happened to the previous instructor anyway?" Regina thought to ask at the last minute.

"He," Cora cleared her throat, "took a leave of absence."

"In the middle of a term?" Regina found that hard to believe.

"Yes, well," Cora's tone was back to sugar induced, "8 AM, darling."

"Mother?" Regina growled only to be met with silence and her phone lighting up indicating the call had ended, "Ugh Mother!" she shouted into her silent bedroom as her hands slammed into the mattress.

* * *

Parking her Benz next to a well-worn Chrysler Plymouth, Regina glanced at her dash clock before shutting off the engine, 7:45. She had fifteen minutes to walk from her car, through security and down the hall to her mother's office. She would have been earlier but her pep talk in front of her bedroom mirror took longer than she'd expected, "Okay Regina, you can do this," she sighed grabbing her things and climbing from her car. Locking it behind her, she smoothed her palms over her heather-grey pencil skirt and straightened her jacket before taking a step forward on her favorite pair of black heels, "You're just going to walk in there and command respect. They aren't any different than the students at Storybrooke Prep, you just have to find an in. You can do this."

Stepping through the main doors she was met with the bustle of any characteristic high school, the halls crowded with students heading here or there, clear plastic backpacks slung over their shoulders. The only differences were the security bars on the windows, the ever ready presence of a multitude of correctional officers and the occasional student in handcuffs. Stepping up to the security scanner Regina placed her purse and bag into the bin and stepped through the metal detector. She knew it wouldn't go off but still released a breath of relief when she was waved on through and passed the bin with her belongings.

Her mother's office wasn't far from the front door of the school, whether that was strategic planning or a coincidence Regina didn't know but she was relieved slightly that she wouldn't have to traverse the campus alone on her first day. Making a right down the first corridor she gingerly stepped out of the way of a rowdy group of girls laughing and carrying on as though they weren't being watched closely by men and women with guns. It was this normalcy, this page from the book of the typical teenage life that allowed her to release a calming breath. If these girls could ignore or pretend that the cops weren't there, go about their day to day routine of getting an education and being young, then Regina knew she could do the same.

Stepping though the main office she didn't have to look far to spot her mother, considering the woman was standing in the middle of the room addressing a group of whom Regina guessed were instructors since they were all wearing matching emblems on theirs shirts or jackets. She stood to the side not wanting to interrupt as her mother continued to speak, "Judge Gold is to be making a visit by the end of the week to collect progress reports. I expect them all to be completed and in my box by no later than end of day Wednesday, so that I may review them before he comes. Any questions?" As she looked around the circle of shaking heads Cora spotted her daughter and smiled briefly, "Now, as you are all aware Mr. Glass has requested a permanent leave of absence resulting in his Exploratory Literature course being without an instructor. Until a permanent replacement can be found, I have enlisted the help of my daughter Regina, an English Literature instructor at Storybrooke Prep to complete the term."

Regina stepped forward and plastered on her most award winning smile when her mother gestured to her, "Hello everyone," she looked around the group and ended on her mother, "Mother."

"Glad you could make it darling." Cora beamed as she turned back to her staff and continued, "For now, everyone is dismissed. Regina if you'll follow me into my office dear, I'll get you set up and show you to your classroom."

"Of course."

"Mrs. Mills," Cora and Regina both turned at the timid accented voice to their right, "Oh, hmm, I guess I'll have to refer to you as Principal Mills now."

"Regina, this is our librarian Belle French. She is also doubling as my assistant until Anastasia comes back from vacation."

"Hello," Regina extended her hand, "You can just call me Regina."

"Nice to meet you Regina," Belle smiled widely before turning back to Cora, "Judge Gold is on line 1 for you Mrs. Mills."

"Ah, thank you," Cora smiled leading the way into her office and gesturing for Regina to have a seat while she took her call, "Judge Gold, hello."

Taking a seat across from her mother, the younger brunette took in the interior of the office. It was very close in décor to her mother's office in her childhood home, deep reds and blacks with cherry wood. There was very little artwork on the walls but Regina smiled glimpsing a photo of herself with her mother and father on a trip to Cancun last spring break. Henry Mills was beyond tanned, surprisingly not burned, while her mother was practically covered from head to toe having claimed it was a result of her fair skin. Regina was smiling widely, her midnight blue bikini visible under a white sarong as she clung to both of her parents with love and adoration in her eyes.

"Absolutely. We will see you on Friday," Regina turned back to her mother as she ended her call, "Sorry about that darling."

"Its fine," Regina smiled, "It's part of your job to be available when he calls. So Exploratory Literature?"

"It's your basic Literature class," Cora explained, "Due to the fact that the students will only be receiving the equivalent of a high school diploma, all four years of high school English have been condensed into two classes. First they attend Introductory English and once that has been completed, they are moved into Exploratory Literature. Some take longer than others but eventually with the right instruction they all end up in the same place."

"So I'm teaching the second leg of the course."

"Correct, now here is your syllabus for the rest of term and your lesson plan for the week," she smiled handing her daughter an off white folder, "I really appreciate you doing this Regina, dear. If you want to take a moment to familiarized yourself with it. When you're done I'll show you to your room."

* * *

Following her mother to the classroom she would be using for the next three months, Regina was surprised to realize that she didn't feel any of her earlier nervousness or apprehension. Apparently being there and knowing there was no backing out now gave her all the confidence she needed. At least until her mother spoke again.

"Now you should be fine but just in case there is an incident between students that you can't control, right inside the door is a panic button as well as beneath the center drawer in your desk," Cora stated seriously, "If at any time you feel threatened or uncomfortable Regina, I want you to press either of those buttons. Even if you feel like you may be overreacting, don't take any chances with your safety. Within two minutes of being pressed, every corrections officer within this building will have received the signal and the closest ones will come running. At any given moment that is 3 - 6 officers. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother, but don't worry. I'll be fine," Regina reassured them both.

"I know darling, you always were resourceful," Cora gave her daughters hand a squeeze, "I will check on you during lunch."

Taking a deep breath, Regina opened the heavy wooden door to her classroom and stepped inside. The clicking of her heels on the linoleum floor instantly drew the attention of everyone in the room, including a pair of very curious sea-green eyes and the corrections officer who was standing watch until she arrived.

"You must be Miss Mills?" The officer asked in a slightly accented voice as she approached her desk with shoulders back and head held high.

Regina smiled with a nod and held out her hand, "Please call me Regina, and you are?"

"Officer Graham Humbert," he shook her hand with a firm grasp, "Everybody just calls me Graham. I'm lead officer on this floor so if you have any problems or you push either of your emergency buttons, I'll come running."

"Thank you Graham, I appreciate that."

"Not a problem," he looked around the room in one final sweep before addressing Regina again, "I'll be right outside for the next hour, should you have any trouble getting settled."

Regina glanced around her classroom as well, catching those same sea-green eyes that had been watching her relentlessly and unconsciously smiled before turning back to Graham, "We should be fine, but thank you," he nodded and made his way from the room. Sitting her bag beneath her desk and placing her purse in the bottom drawer, Regina stepped out and leaned against the front of it before addressing her students, "Hello everyone. "

 _"Hi."_

"As you are probably aware, Mr. Glass is no longer teaching this course -."

"He had a nervous breakdown," Regina turned toward the voice only to be met with the same sea-green eyes. The girl smiled as she pushed long blonde tresses behind her ear and leaned back in her chair.

"Yes, well no matter the reason," Regina continued, "My name is Miss Mills and I will be your instructor for the remainder of the term. I'm going to begin by calling the roster so that I may put a face with a name and then we'll get right to it."

Regina could feel sea-green eyes following her every move as she moved to the other side of her desk once again and wasn't certain if she should feel alarmed or flattered of that fact. Clearing her throat she picked up the roster and began, "Miss Bell," a petite blonde in the back row raised her hand, "Mr. Cassidy," a male student to her left responded with a grunt, "Miss Lucas," a fiery looking brunette with red streaks sitting next to the blonde with captivating eyes lifted two fingers in response. Regina called approximately 10 more names and was quickly reaching the bottom of her roster when a very present _'here'_ came across the room as she called, "Miss Swan," glancing over and locking onto sea-green eyes once more Regina was glad to finally put a name with the face of her observer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Decided to go ahead and give you guys' chapter two which is Emma's POV of the day/meeting. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

Emma groaned as she rolled over on her bed and slammed her hand against the blaring alarm clock beside her, "Another day in paradise," she grunted pulling the pillow from over her face and wiped the little bit of drool that found its way down her cheek. Glancing around the meagerly furnished room she occupied over her last foster mothers ice cream shop, Emma knew that things could be worse. She could be waking up in a jail cell with someone watching her while she peed instead of having been released on her own recognizance and then put on probation where she could keep peeing in peace. Speaking of peeing, she winced as her bladder reminded her that she'd just woken up and drug herself over to the adjoining bathroom.

After showering, getting dressed and blow-drying her hair Emma made her way out of her little room, locking the door behind her, and down the stairs where a Tupperware container along with a bottle of juice was shoved into her hands and a kiss placed on her temple, "You behave yourself," Ingrid stated as Emma placed the items in her school issued backpack along with her schoolbooks and binder, "Be back for check in by 5."

"As usual," Emma groaned hefting the backpack onto her shoulder, "Thanks Ingrid."

Grabbing the keys to the only worldly possession she really owned, a beat up VW that she'd bought for herself on her 16th birthday with money she'd been saving for years, Emma stepped out into the morning chill and cursed herself for leaving her jacket in the car. The chill was hell on her freshly opened pores, her long sleeve doing nothing to ward it off, causing goose bumps to instantly erupt along her skin as she jogged the twelve feet to her car.

Sitting inside her VW, Emma grabbed the lanyard that hung around her rearview mirror and stared at it momentarily before slipping it around her neck. It wouldn't do any good to forget to grab it considering she wouldn't be allowed into school without it and that would count as an absence, which would be breaking her probation. She'd find herself back inside Storybrooke Correctional Facility faster than Judge Gold could swing his gavel. The lanyard housed a thick white plastic ID with a very unflattering photo, considering it was her mug-shot, and her name in the center followed by the words, STORYBROOKE JDC.

On the back it requested, "If found please return to Storybrooke Juvenile Detention Center 1237 Main Street - Storybook, Maine 04815." Emma scoffed as she had so many times before, "Kinda defeats the purpose of abbreviating the front for privacy reasons, if you're gonna spell it out on the back," before turning her key in the ignition and thanking every deity there was that the VW sputtered and sparked to life.

* * *

The class had been sitting in anything but silence waiting for whoever was to teach their class after the sudden departure of Mr. Glass. _Poor guy he didn't last very long at all_ , Emma thought glancing over at Graham who nodded slightly. She'd always liked Graham, he was one of the few decent CO's in this place willing to give you a chance before immediately shipping you back. She was vaguely listening as Ruby told her again, for the millionth time, how hot she thought Ms. French in the library was when the door creaked open and there was the click of heels hitting linoleum. Looking up, as did everyone else, Emma's breath caught in her throat. She watched the brunette woman shift her bag in order to shake Graham's hand, her heather-gray skirt suit molding beautifully to her curves, and her smile lighting up her face. Emma glanced down at the heels that had signaled the woman's arrival and bit back a groan. _Could they scream_ _take me_ _any louder_ , Emma thought as she watched them carry the woman confidently across to her desk, completely missing Graham's departure from the room.

It was when the woman spoke, a simple, "Hello everyone," that Emma nearly swooned. _God that voice_ , the blonde thought unable to look anywhere other than the woman in front of the class, " As you are probably aware, Mr. Glass is no longer teaching this course -."

"He had a nervous breakdown," Emma interrupted unsure why. Dark brown eyes found her own and Emma suddenly couldn't remember what day it was. She nervously smiled while pushing her hair behind her ear and leaned back in her seat, unable to stare at the woman any longer yet still unable to look away. _Get a grip Swan_ , Emma chastised herself as the brunette continued speaking.

"Yes, well no matter the reason," Regina continued, "My name is Miss Mills and I will be your instructor for the remainder of the term. I'm going to begin by calling the roster so that I may put a face with a name and then we'll get right to it."

She zoned out once that melodious voice began calling attendance. Emma had never been happier that her chosen last name began with an S in her life since it gave her more time to listen to the low soothing timbre of Miss Mills' voice. She found herself smiling at the small sliver or respect the older woman granted a class full of child delinquents by referring to them as Miss and Mister so and so. Too bad her fellow classmates couldn't return that respect by verbally acknowledging her in return, most either grunting like Neal or lifting a hand like Tina.

Because of this, when Emma heard the delicious sound of Miss Swan, leave plump red lips she was a little over zealous in her response of, "Here," her hand shooting up into the air in accompaniment. She smiled shyly as those captivating brown eyes found hers again and fought against the urge to shrink down in her seat, ignoring the chuckle from the girl beside her.

* * *

"I've looked over the lesson plan that Mr. Glass had mapped out and please don't take this the wrong way," Regina began after she'd finished with the roster and moved back in front of her desk, "but can anyone explain to me what exactly you were exploring in terms of literature?" Regina glanced around the room waiting for a response. More than once her eyes glanced passed the steady gaze of one Emma Swan. If she's so attentive, let's see what she knows, Regina thought before calling on the student, "Miss Swan?"

Emma jumped slightly having been caught in her own thoughts of red lips and serpentine curves. Clearing her throat she tried to ignore the small smirk on the brunette's mouth, no doubt from catching her off guard. Normally someone laughing at her would set the blonde off but she found she couldn't be bothered when it came to the brunette woman, "Um…" Emma blanked having not really heard the question.

"The last thing we read was an article called A Day Late that Mr. Glass found in the morning paper," Ruby chimed in coming to her rapidly flushing friend's aid, "The man was an idiot." Everyone erupted into laughter and Emma couldn't help but notice the brunette's smirk widened. She felt a twinge of jealousy, wanting to be the one the brunette smirked or smiled at in that manner. She couldn't be mad a Ruby though, she was her only friend.

"Alright, settle down," Regina addressed her students although she couldn't hide the amusement in her voice. When everyone calmed she continued, "Thank you. Now while I'm sure Mr. Glass meant well, that is not what Exploratory Literature is about, it's about discovery and variation. I teach at another school during the year and -."

"Which?" Emma interrupted wanting to know everything she could about the woman, "Sorry," she added when she received a raised brow from the brunette.

"Storybrooke Prep," Regina answered before facing the rest of the class again, "As I was saying, throughout the year I allow my students to pick a number of works to explore and discuss. Now given there is only three months left in your term we won't be able to fully explore our options so I'm going to take the liberty of picking the three literary works we will explore. The first will be one of my favorite stories as a child, The Fox and The Hound. Now everyone knows the story behind the Disney version but what I want you to explore is the original story. I believe you will be rather surprised at the contrast in depictions." Regina encouraged.

"Seriously," Neal laughed, "That's kid stuff, everyone knows the story behind fairytales."

"On the contrary, Mr. Cassidy," Regina corrected, "You will find that most people are not familiar with the stories behind some of their favorite Disney fairytales. A lot of their original works were very dark and twisted in context. Fairytales are actually one of my favorite types of literature to delve into."

"What do you mean dark and twisted?" Someone asked from the back.

Regina smirked, "Things such as murder and deceit amongst others that you will simply have to discover on your own unfortunately," Pushing her fringe from her face, Regina smiled softly at Emma as she continued to watch her every move, "Now for the part most of my students hate, you will be doing research and writing a 2000 word essay on what you discovered which is due in three weeks. Once everyone's has been graded, I will give them back, we'll have a discussion and I'll inform you of the next literary work. We've got 12 weeks before the end of the term so let's get started."

* * *

After allowing her students to talk amongst themselves for the remainder of the period as long as they kept it to a respectable level, Regina took a seat behind her desk and pulled out one of her favorite books, Black Girl/White Girl by Joyce Carol Oates. She'd read it a million times but always found herself picking it up again when the urge to read something insightful arose. She'd barely made it through the first couple of pages when she felt eyes watching her once again. Glancing up through her lashes she was met with the stare of one Emma Swan briefly before her attention was diverted when Miss Lucas smacked her in the arm. Regina softly chuckled and returned to her book.

"Jeez Swan," Ruby laughed quietly, "You're worse than me."

Emma blushed but scoffed, "No one is worse than you.

Ruby laughed again. "True, but come on, Mills? I mean she's hot and all but she seems a little uptight, besides you did put together the fact that she'd Principal Mills' daughter right. I mean they could be twins."

Emma gaped as she whispered fiercely, "Uptight? What about that woman's demeanor this whole time had been uptight?" she had to stop herself from pointing, "And yeah I figured that out but god she's gorgeous."

"Shit," Ruby grinned.

"What?"

"You've got it bad and you've barely known the woman an hour," Ruby laughed again, "Hell you don't even know her."

"Shut up Ruby," Emma groaned punching her friend a little too hard in the arm resulting in a startled yelp.

"Miss Swan," Regina called indicating the blonde should approach her desk. Ruby snickered as Emma looked panicked before standing from her seat and approaching the brunette teacher, "Please refrain from physically assaulting your classmates," Regina couldn't hide the amusement in her voice at the girl's shell-shocked facial expression.

"Yes ma'am," Emma croaked, "Sorry," before turning to walk away.

"Oh, and Miss Swan," Regina waited until she had her attention again before leaning forward and lowering her voice, "While I appreciate your attentiveness in this class, you are going to give me a complex," Regina smiled softly as pale skin turned beet red.

"S'ry," Emma mumbled, "You're um really pretty."

"Oh," Regina hadn't been expecting that, "Th-thank you." Emma nodded and returned to her desk as Regina picked her book up again and fought the urge to look over at blonde hair and sea-green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Trying to get through the drabble so that we can get more into the interaction between our ladies. Bear with me.**_

* * *

Regina looked up from her book once more as her classroom door opened with a groan, she would have to talk to someone about getting those hinges oiled, and was met with the smiling face of her Mother carrying a Tupperware container, "Hello mother," she smiled in return placing her bookmark between her pages.

"Hello, dear," Cora leaned against her daughters desk sitting the container in front of her and gesturing to it, "Eat and tell me about your morning."

Regina's eyes lit up and her smile widened as she removed the lid, "You made me Chilaquiles," she beamed looking up at her mother before narrowing her eyes, "Wait, this takes prep time. You just knew I would say yes, didn't you?"

Cora smirked, "Come now darling, when was the last time you told your mother no?"

"I thought about it," Regina stated taking a bite of her lunch and moaning. She hadn't realized how much she missed her mother's cooking, "Keep bringing me lunch and I may never tell you no again," she added around another bite.

Cora laughed wholeheartedly, "That can be arranged."

* * *

Emma had been following behind Ruby as she made her way into the library when she stopped dead in her tracks. At the other end of the library, sitting at a table all alone was Miss Mills. She was looking down reading something and Emma couldn't stop her brain from thinking how beautiful the woman was when she concentrated.

"Swan," Ruby called following the blonde's line of sight. She shook her head when Emma didn't respond and grinned wickedly, "HI MISS MILLS!" Ruby yelled causing the brunette's head to fly up and all eyes in the library to turn in their direction.

"Ruby!" Emma blushed and averted her gaze.

"Ruby Lucas," Belle admonished walking up to the pair, "You know better!"

"Sorry Miss. French," Ruby had the decency to look apologetic as she reveled in her friend's embarrassment. She waited until Belle walked away before grabbing Emma's arm and hauling her toward the brunette teacher, "Come on."

"What-Ruby where are you-oh crap," Emma stuttered once they were within Regina's space, "H-hi Miss Mills."

"Hello ladies," Regina smiled up at them, "What can I do for you?"

"Emma here had a question about the assignment," Ruby lied, "I gotta go ask Miss French something," Emma gawked at her friends retreating back.

"Miss Swan?"

"Hmm?" Emma asked turning back to the stunning woman.

Regina lifted a questioning brow, "You had a question?"

"Uh…um," Emma bit her bottom lip and looked down at the table as she thought, trying to come up with anything that didn't make her sound like a complete idiot, "H-how many words did our paper have to be?" She wanted to face-palm for asking, it made it seem like she hadn't been paying attention to the woman when it was all she could do not to pay attention to her.

"Two thousand," Regina answered with a small smirk, "I'm inclined to believe you already knew that though."

"Right, um yeah. I had forgotten." Regina hummed and returned her attention to her book. It was silent for a minute or two, she could see the blonde fidgeting through her peripheral and found it to be terribly distracting. Before she had the chance to address it though, Emma spoke, "So uh, what are you reading?" Regina lifted the cover of her book and watched as Emma tilted her head to study it and smiled, "Oh hey, I've read that one."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," Emma smiled confidently, "I really like Genna's character but I think Minette would have been my favorite if, well you know."

Regina smiled widely, "Yes, I know. Would you like to sit down Miss Swan?" She gestured to the seat beside her.

Emma paused, "Oh, um yeah if it's not a bother," she smiled lowering herself into the offered chair, "Is, um is it your first time reading it?"

Regina chuckled then, "No, I've read it a number of times but I always seem to come back to it," Emma nodded fidgeting with her necklace for something to do and consequently drawing dark brown eyes to the expanse of skin above her shirt collar, "That's very pretty," Regina managed averting her gaze as she found herself tracing that expanse of flesh downward.

Emma dropped her necklace as if it had burned her, it was a nervous habit that she didn't realize she was doing most of the time, "Thanks, I uh got it when I bought my car a few years ago. It was a keychain," she laughed awkwardly at herself.

"You bought your own car?" Regina asked to which the blonde nodded, "How old are you, Miss Swan?"

"I'll be nineteen at the end of June," Emma replied unsure as to why her age made her feel so insecure all of a sudden.

"Wow," Regina smiled softly noticing the girl's discomfort, Emma blushed but didn't respond, "Are you an avid reader?"

Emma looked up, "Yeah, I read all the time."

"Tell me, who is your favorite author?" Regina added.

Emma thought for moment before smiling, "Sarah Waters and Alice Walker."

Regina smirked, "Are you a feminist Miss Swan?"

"Aren't we all?"

Before she had the chance to respond Ruby came sauntering back to their table, a giant shit-eating grin on her face, "Hate to interrupt but we gotta book or we won't make it in time for check in."

Glancing down at her watch Emma jumped up noting it was 4:30, "Fuck!" At Regina's cleared throat she actually face-palmed, "Shit…I mean…crap. Sorry Miss Mills."

Regina couldn't stop herself from chuckling, "That's quite alright, let's just try and contain it next time."

"Right, okay," Emma smiled goofily as she stood there rooted to her spot until Ruby nudged her, "Oh! Right, gotta go. Uh bye Miss Mills."

Smiling amusedly Regina shook her head, "Goodbye Miss Swan, Miss Lucas."

"Bye," Ruby waved before practically dragging the blonde out of the library.

* * *

It was closing in on twenty minutes later when Regina looked up again at the sound of her mother approaching. Looking down to bookmark her page she was surprised to see that she hadn't advanced from where she had been when Emma had first sat down to talk to her. The girl was intriguing to say the least. She was awkward and shy and Regina found that it was somewhat endearing coming from the younger girl. What surprised her most was how when looking at the blonde, when she wasn't blushing, she seemed sad almost. Her smile rarely reached her eyes and gave off the vibe that it had been practiced and perfected over a number of years. This was concerning due to the fact that she was so young, a nineteen year old shouldn't look as though the weight of the world is on her shoulders. It made the brunette curious as to what Emma could have possibly done to end up here.

"Thank you for waiting darling," Her mother interrupted her musing.

Finally closing her book, Regina smiled as she stood from the table, "Not a problem, I'm looking forward to dinner with you and daddy."

"So, how was the rest of your day?" Cora asked as they headed for the parking lot.

The image of sea-green eyes and blonde hair instantly entered her mind as Regina shrugged, "Interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for the feedback so far guys, keep it coming. This is a slow burn (or what I consider one) so it I appreciate you staying with me. Hopefully it will live up to your expectations.**_

* * *

" _Miss Swan?" Miss Mills looked up shocked as the blonde walked into the classroom after hours, "Is everything alright?"_

 _Emma nodded, "Yeah, just needed to check something."_

" _Oh? What might that be?" the brunette smiled as Emma tentatively pulled the sash on her wrap around dress and she found herself down to only matching lace undergarments. Glancing down at her body then back up at twinkling sea-green eyes she smirked, "Satisfied?"_

" _Almost," Emma breathed as she connected their lips._

 _She listened as the older woman moaned into the kiss and entwined her fingers in blonde tresses, tugging slightly, "Miss Swan," was breathed into her ear as Emma began kissing down a tanned neck, sucking on the brunette's thrumming pulse point, "Miss Swan…Miss Swan….Miss Swan!"_

Emma jerked up at the louder exclamation of her name causing Ruby and a few others to burst into laughter as she nearly fell from her seat. If it wasn't for Miss Mills steadying hand, which felt like molten lava against her skin after the dream she'd just had, she would have been sprawled on the floor. Rubbing her hand across her face, happy that there wasn't any drool, Emma looked up sheepishly at her teacher, "Sorry."

Trying and failing to hide her amusement Regina chided softly, "Please try and stay awake during my class, dear," Emma nodded and instantly missed the feel of soft skin against her shoulder as the older woman pulled away, "Alright, settle down everyone. During your research you should have found out who the original author of The Fox and The Hound was, anyone?"

"Daniel P. Mannix," Marian Sherwood offered.

"Very good," Regina smiled leaning against her desk and crossing her ankles, "What else is he well known for?"

"His 7th book, Those About to Die, written in 1958 which was reprinted in 2001 as The Way of the Gladiator," Emma answered getting her a nod of approval from the brunette.

"Absolutely," Regina began jumping into a lengthy discussion about other works that the man had written which carried them through to the end of class. Once the bell rang and everyone began collecting their belongings she added one last note, "Remember on your essays, double space and spell check. I will see you all on Friday."

"Bye Miss Mills," Emma waved as she passed her desk.

"Goodbye Miss Swan," Regina smiled before teasing, "Get some sleep before next class."

Emma flushed and ducked her head with a mumbled, "Yes ma'am," before slipping out of the room surrounded by Ruby's giggles.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Regina asked as she stepped into her mother's office.

Cora glanced up and smiled, "Ah, yes," shuffling around in her desk for a bit she pulled out a manila folder, "Progress Reports. Now, you've only been here a few days but if you could look over these students and make a small notation of how you feel they are doing it would help me greatly. I should have gotten these to you yesterday but I've just been so swamped, it's nearly impossible."

Taking the sizeable stack from her mother outstretched hand, Regina smiled, "Of course, Mother. I was going to spend some time in the library before leaving for the day anyway, it is quite a lovely part of the school, I'll get these back to you by tomorrow morning."

"Miss French takes great pride in it," Cora smiled proudly, "Fabulous. Thank you darling. By the way there will be a _special_ guest at our annual summer flower party."

"Mother!"

"Now, now Regina," Cora appeased, "You just have to sit through dinner. I'm not asking you to marry the man."

"If that's all?" Regina grumbled.

"Unfortunately, it has to be. You'll come to dinner again before the week is out? Your father and I miss having you at the table every night."

Regina smiled softly, "I will do my best."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

Regina stepped onto the plush carpeting of the library, manila folder and purse in her hand, instantly spotting a blonde head bent studiously over a book while simultaneously scribbling away in a notebook. She smiled softly as she watched Emma casually flip through the book, scan the page and take a few more notes. Making her way around to the blonde's table without her notice, Regina leant over her shoulder slightly and whispered. "Anything interesting?" Emma jumped causing Regina to take a step back, "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you,"

Exhaling a startled breath Emma pushed her hair from her face with a slight blush, "That's okay, I was kind of in a zone."

"I could see that," Regina smiled gesturing to the seat beside the blonde, "May I?" Emma nodded wordlessly jumping for joy inside that the brunette wanted to sit beside her, "What has caught your attention so?" Regina asked lifting the edge of her student's book to see that she was actually reading the original The Fox and The Hound.

"It's kind of messed up," Emma grimaced.

Chuckling Regina nodded, "Yes, it truly is. This is your first time reading it?" Emma nodded as Regina stared at her in wonder, "You're already more than halfway done."

Emma nodded again, this time shyly, "Yeah, I have a lot of free time. Normally I'd be done by now having had the book since Monday but I have to help out in the shop in the evenings."

"The shop?" Regina asked casually flipping open the folder her mother had given her and reading over the first file.

"My foster mom has an ice cream shop on Main Street, Ice Queen Sweets and Treats, I work there to pay for room and board," Emma shrugged.

Regina tilted her head confusedly, "You have to pay your foster mother to live there?"

"Technically, I aged out of the system without ever being adopted," Emma explained, "Ingrid was my last home and she seems to like me so she looks after me. She vouched for me with Judge Gold which got me released on own recognizance and let me stay in the apartment above the shop after I got out, she's good to me," Regina smiled nodding her understanding. She wanted so badly to ask what the blonde had done to get in trouble but didn't want to be rude, apparently her question was written all over face as Emma inaudibly sighed and spoke again looking down at the table, "I was holding onto a bunch of watches for a friend that were apparently stolen."

Not sure what possessed her to touch the young girl, Regina lifted her chin with two fingers and smiled softly as sea-green eyes held her own, "We all make mistakes, dear," Emma smiled crookedly as Regina pulled her hand back and cleared her throat, "Nothing to be ashamed of."

Blushing faintly Emma nodded, "If I can stay out of trouble I only have six months left, so there's that."

"Well we will just have to make sure you stay out of trouble," Regina stated not realizing that she had inserted herself into the girls life in such a way but based on the smile that took over Emma's face she didn't miss the slip, "Now, you continue to study because I expect an amazing essay from you and I will get started on these progress reports. We can keep each other company,"

Emma released a quiet laugh and looked back down at her book with a whispered, "Yes ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

Regina sat in her study nursing a glass of wine as her mind wandered from the stack of progress reports she was still going through. She hadn't gotten as many as she'd wanted done while at the library due to the fact that she and Emma had begun talking about their favorite literature. Regina had a deeper appreciation for the young girl now, apparently there wasn't much to do growing up in the system and being bounced around but read, and because of that Miss Swan was already reading at a college level. Regina understood being lonely and turning to books, she had done the same as a kid although her mother and father had been there and encouraged her to go out and make friends, Regina had always preferred to spend time with the characters in her books instead.

Emma was intelligent, not that Regina found herself trying to deny it, no she was trying to deny and ignore the other thoughts accompanying that one. The thoughts of how beautiful Emma's eyes were when she found something to be incredibly interesting and listened with her whole being, sometimes not blinking for seconds on end as she focused on Regina speaking. The thoughts of pale pink lips as they grinned widely just before the young girl laughed when Regina made a joke about one book or another. Those were the thoughts the brunette was frantically trying to analyze and ignore at the same time.

I'm sapiosexual, Regina thought taking a sip of her wine, which has to be the reason I can't stop thinking about her right now. I find her intelligence attractive. It doesn't mean anything other than that I like having someone intellectual to talk to. I don't even like women, she nodded resolutely to herself and picked up another student file, forcing herself to focus.

* * *

 _Regina shuddered as fingers trailed along her stomach, her abs quivering in anticipation, her breath catching in her chest as the words were whispered warmly over her ear,_ _"The way her body existed only where he touched her," Regina recognized this. It was one of her favorite lines from The God of Small Things_ _by_ _Arundhati Roy. She remembered reciting it as they sat beside each other, the way Miss Swan had been so transfixed on the words, remaining silent a short moment_ _after_ _the brunette had finished speaking before whispering wow and blushing faintly_ ** _, "_** _The rest of her was smoke," she_ _breathed before her lips descended upon tanned skinned and her fingers dipped below lace._

 _Regina moaned at the dual sensation, a wanton, "Emma…" being pulled from her throat._

 _It was this that had the brunette bolting upright in bed, she'd moaned Emma out loud, the echo of it in her silent bedroom jarring her awake. Running her fingers through her hair, Regina shook her head at herself and exhaled, that did not just happen. She in no way just experienced that, her body was not still tingling with the sensation of phantom fingers and lips. Determined to live in denial for as long as it took for her body to calm down, Regina glanced over at her bedside table and sighed exhaustedly as it glowed a steady 3:15 AM. Leaning back on her bed she resigned herself to the fact that it was going to be a long day as sleep was determined to elude her as long as she refused to contemplate the thoughts running through her head. It was just a dream, a dream that was a result of too much wine and didn't really happen. A dream that would never happen, in some ways it wasn't even a dream if she refused to remember it._

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Regina told herself that she was watching her class as they strolled in and took their seats, but she knew in reality she was looking for any reason to glance at Emma Swan. She still hadn't been able to shake her dream involving the younger woman. There was no point in denying that she was beautiful, anyone looking at her could see that, Regina would just be lying to herself if she tried to say otherwise. From her long golden tresses; her beautiful sea-green eyes, the slope of her nose, the tiny pout of her pink lips, the girl was stunning.

She hadn't realized that she'd zeroed in on Emma until the same sea-green eyes she'd been thinking about locked with her own dark brown ones. They seemed to stare at each other without blinking, Emma finally relented and looked back down at her notebook only to glance up again through dark lashes. The look was too much for Regina, too sensual, too inviting, too much like the one in her dream. When the bell rang, Regina exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and smiled, "Good morning everyone."

" _Morning Miss Mills._ "

Taking her usual place against the front of her desk, Regina suppressed a yawn by pretending to take a deep breath, "Today is the day," she looked around at her students, "I hope everyone has their essays to turn in because you will be having a test," she received groans and grunts as she knew she would, "It will only be five percent of your grade so calm down, but it will be on things you should have uncovered during your research. If you would please pass your completed work to the front of each row, I will collect them and then you may begin your tests."

Emma watched as Regina walked across the front of the room collecting papers and cursed herself for having an aversion to front row seating. She was in the second row, mainly because without wearing her glasses it was the only way she could see, but she would have given anything to _accidently_ touch the older woman's hand when handing her the stack of essays or taking the test papers to pass back. Something seemed to have shifted between them, or at least Emma hoped something had shifted. They had amazing conversations, mostly about literature but there had been the occasional bit of personal information given. Like when the brunette had recited one of her favorite lines from a book and Emma had to stop herself from swooning. Those words in that husky tone of voice and coming from between plush red lips had nearly given the blonde heart palpitations, she'd needed a moment to steady herself. Today she'd felt the brunette watching her, she'd even caught her watching her but then she'd looked away.

She was probably reading too much into things, she tended to do that from time to time, but Emma Swan was no stranger to yearning looks of want and she was more than certain that she had been receiving that type of look from Miss Mills, whether the older woman realized it or not. The thought warmed Emma's cheeks and made her heart speed up at the same time. Could this really be happening? She had to figure it out before the term was over and the brunette would be out of her life forever. She would be going back to her students at Storybrooke Prep, leaving the trouble makers at Storybrooke JDC where they were and forgetting all about her. This thought knotted her on the inside, Emma was used to people leaving and abandoning her but the thought of never seeing Miss Mills again was not one she wanted to entertain.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Another chapter for you guys. I'll try to get them up every couple of days so bear with me. Feedback is appreciated so feel free to leave a review and tell me what you guys think so far.**_

* * *

Regina woke to sunlight streaming through the drapes in her bedroom and reached over to her side table grabbing her cell. Looking at the screen she shook her head as if to adjust her vision, she must have seen that wrong the first time, she thought as she turned the screen toward her face once again. She dropped it onto the bedspread and groaned there was no way it was now 12:30, her mother was going to kill her. She picked her cell phone back up and cursed softly, yep her mother had called if the little icon of a tape on her notification bar was to be trusted. She sighed and dialed her voice mail.

 _You have three new messages and six saved messages. To hear your messages press one. Beep. First new message._

"Hello dear, it's your mother. I wanted to see how you were doing since my meeting with Judge Gold ran long yesterday. I also wanted to remind you that we have brunch reservations at Five Fifty-Five at 11:00. Please don't be late."

 _To save press 9, to delete press 7. Beep. Message deleted. New message._

"Hi sweetheart it's daddy. Your mother and I are at the restaurant," Regina snickered to herself as her father lowered his voice, "She's pretending to not be upset that you haven't shown but if she stabs her eggs any harder the chicken will feel it," she laughed out loud at her mother's admonishing shriek of _Henry_ in the background, "Get here soon, Mija."

 _Beep. Message saved. New message._

"Regina, darling," her mother had that sugar induced tone the brunette had come to know and love, "You had better have a very good reason for standing your parents up. Call me when you are able to pull yourself away."

 _Beep. Message deleted. There are no new messages. To hear your messages again press…_

Regina groaned as she dropped her phone beside her on the mattress again after hanging up. She was right, her mother was going to kill her.

* * *

She adopted her best _, I'm sorry…please don't kill me…look how cute the fruit of your loins is_ , smile as her father opened the door to the Mills estate, "Hi daddy," she smiled widely and managed to look smaller at the same time.

Henry Mills laughed heartily at his daughter, "Hello sweetheart," he managed between chuckles as they engulfed each other in a hug before whispering conspiratorially, "If you expect that to work on your mother you may want to add waterworks."

"Is it that bad?" Regina whined as she stepped past her father and into the house.

"Regina!" her mother's voice carried through her study and across the house causing the younger Mills to cringe and look at her father for help.

"Can we pretend I was a Jehovah witness or something and I'll just slip back out, never to be seen again?" she whispered putting her hands together under her chin.

"Oh no you don't, young lady," Cora stated from the end of the hall having come to see what was taking so long, "You will face the music."

"Daddy?" Regina whispered with pleading eyes.

Henry pretended to kiss his daughters cheek, "Waterworks," he whispered again as he stepped passed and smacked his wife on the bottom.

"Henry!" Cora jumped slightly and huffed indignantly over her shoulder even as a smile took over her face.

Regina snorted softly garnering her mother's attention to which she plastered on that every ready smile, "Hi mommy…"

* * *

Regina rolled her eyes as she followed behind her mother through the grocery store. She had managed to talk her way out of the trouble she'd garnered from missing brunch and even as she reminded her mother that she was entirely too old to be grounded, she wasn't too naïve to believe her mother wouldn't find some way to follow through on her threat should the brunette so much as not call next time. In the end it was more so that her parents had been worried when she didn't call than that she had missed their brunch. All of that being resolved however negated to get the brunette out of going shopping with her mother.

"I'm thinking of making my famous cauliflower casserole this week," Cora stated turning a bushel of Regina's all time hated vegetable over in her hand to examine the stalk. Discreetly gagging while her mother's back is turned, Regina questions whom her mother believes to have deemed it famous. No one likes the casserole that she had once mistaken for mashed potatoes, although the spattering of peas and corn and whatever else her mother had thrown into the mixture should have been a dead giveaway that the elder Mills was experimenting once more with things she should simply steer clear of. Her father ate it because it was part of his duties as a husband but Regina had downright refused and after enough missed dinners her mother had relented and made her a cauliflower free version of the casserole even going so far as to throw in a small bit of turkey bacon to appease her picky child.

"If you love me you won't," Regina teases softly but not soft enough not to garner a glare from her mother and a small snort from behind her. Turning on her heels she comes face to face with Emma Swan and can't help the small smile that blossoms on her face.

"Hello Miss Swan," Cora greets before her daughter has the time to blink, "Ignore my stubborn child. My casserole is delicious. It's famous," she adds with her nose in the air as she tosses an acceptable bunch of cauliflower into the shopping cart and wheels it over to where the ears of corn are stacked.

"Uh," Emma squints confused by the older woman's statement and looks back at Regina who stifles a snort and a grin, "We ran out of whipped cream at the shop and I saw you so I thought I would say hi. So hi."

"Hello dear," Regina smiles amused, "Ignore my mother she's delusional."

"Right," Emma smiles nervously, "Um this is weird. Is this weird? I mean it's weird to want to talk to your teacher outside of school right? I should -." She points over her shoulder and takes a step away pausing when Regina grabs her arm,

She chuckles, "It's only weird if you make it that way," she explains her hand still resting on the younger woman's forearm and not seeming to have any plan to move, "I enjoy our conversations Emma."

"Me too," Emma blushed.

"Regina, darling," the brunette turned at the sound of her mother's voice, from the looks of things she was ready to move out of produce into other parts of the store.

"I'm being summoned," she joked finally pulling her hand away, "I'll see you on Monday."

"Mmhmm," Emma nodded watching the brunette walk away and waved as Regina turned back with a small smile before disappearing down an aisle with her mother. Exhaling she bit her bottom lip and turned on her heels to replace the whipped cream that had warmed significantly from being clutched between sweating palms.

"Everything alright?" Cora asked as she watched her daughter look down at her hand for the third time.

"Hmm?" Regina asked her head snapping up as her mother startled her from her inner musing. At the raise of her mother's brow she nodded, "Yes, everything's fine. Daddy wanted pimentos," she added turning to peruse the different brands, her back to her mother.

* * *

"You want to do what!" Ruby shrieked into the phone at her grandmother's bed and breakfast attracting an annoyed grunt from the older woman. She smiled apologetically and lowered her voice, "Em are you nuts? I mean I'm all for yearning and being flirty but you actually want to pursue Miss Mills? Dude!"

Emma was pacing her apartment floor, she swore she could see where the carpet was wearing thin beneath her feet, "Tell the entire state, why don't you," she huffed. She didn't know why she was telling Ruby her plan aside from the fact that she needed someone to talk to about it and Ingrid was a definite no go. The older blonde would have had her shackled to the bed before she could even say the word pursue, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Are you sure about this? I mean I get it, Mills is hot but _come on_ Emma."

"I have to try Ruby," Emma explained biting her thumb nail, "She's smart and funny and beautiful. She holds actual conversations with me, we have a lot in common, you know. Stuff like books and thoughts and ideas. The way she looks at me is just so…I don't know. She treats me like an adult, not a kid or a convict. I don't know what it is about her but she makes me feel things that I can't remember ever feeling before. There's something between us. I just know it!"

"Yeah about eleven years," Ruby teased.

"You know what, never mind!"

"Okay, okay," Ruby groaned, "I'll help you but what do I have to _do_?"

Emma plopped down on her bed and lay back staring at the ceiling, "I haven't figured that out yet but when I do, you'll be the first to know."

Ruby sighed, "I hope you know what you are doing Emma."

"Not even a little bit," She could hear Ruby sigh on the other end of the phone and knew that there was a possibility that she was in over her head. This wasn't some girl in her class or even a girl her own age that she was trying to woo, this was a grown woman who had a career and responsibilities and a life of her own. Emma changed her mind, there wasn't a possibility, it was a fact that she was _definitely_ in over her head, "I have to go about this in a mature way. I can't just walk up to her and say 'Hey I like you, wanna take a chance on me?' I have to show her. I'll call you when I've got a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Short update. More to come soon.**_

Regina walked into her classroom on Monday morning well rested and actually looking forward to the discussion they were going to have on last week's topic and also picking a new one to research. She'd graded most of the essays on Saturday after getting home from her parents and the rest on Sunday surprised slightly at the intelligence of her students. They may have made some poor life choices but they were far from stupid. Thinking back she remembered how enthralled she had been reading some of their comparisons, especially Emma Swan's. It was as soon as she thought of the young girl that she came sauntering into the room, red and white striped long sleeve shirt and blue jeans tucked into black boots adorning her small frame. The brunette didn't know why she was noticing what the girl wore all of a sudden but paid it no mind instead settling in her desk chair and leafing through her bag for the classes papers.

Just as she was about to place the stack on her desk a little white envelope caught her eye. She hadn't noticed it when she'd first approached her desk but there it sat now, leaning against the pen holder. Picking it up, she flipped it over and pulled out a little white card. It took her a moment to place the words but soon she realized it was a quote from Cyrano De Bergerac by Edmond Rostand,

 _"_ _She is beautiful without knowing it, and possesses charms that she's not even aware of. She is like a trap set by nature - a sweet perfumed rose in whose petals Cupid lurks in ambush! Anyone who has seen her smile has known perfection. She instills grace in every common thing and divinity in every careless gesture."_

There was no name or signature stating who it was from but Regina knew, she'd been having a conversation about this book just last week, her stomach dropped and her heart fluttered in her chest. Chancing a glance up through her lashes so as not to be noticeable, she smiled softly as Emma pretended to be focused on something Ruby was saying yet couldn't stop her eyes from drifting to the older woman every few seconds. Returning the card to its envelope, Regina decided to ignore the feeling it evoked. It was a student who admired and respected her, telling her in the best way she knew how, through their common ground, through literature. It was actually very thoughtful and sweet and had she been willing to entertain the idea, Regina would have even deemed it romantic.

Sitting the note aside, she grabbed the stack of papers and moved to the front of the desk clearing her throat. Once everyone's eyes, including sea-green, were on her she smiled softly, "I have to tell you all that I am extremely impressed with your essays," she allowed her eyes to roam the room briefly, "You all did a tremendous job and if you continue to perform to this standard I have no doubts that you will complete the term with high marks. I'm going to pass these back but first I want to talk about what you learned. Can someone tell me the story behind the original Fox and The Hound?"

Regina smiled softly as Emma's hand shot in the air, "Miss Swan, go ahead."

Emma cleared her throat, "In a nutshell, Todd, the fox, caused the death of the hunter's dog so he trained Copper, his hound to only go after Todd. Copper chases him until Todd collapses and dies from exhaustion. Then a couple of years later the hunter is moving to assisted living so he shoots and kills Copper. Everyone dies, the end."

Regina couldn't stifle her chuckle, "Elegantly put Miss Swan."

Emma blushed faintly, "I try."

Regina shook her head a small smile still playing on her features, "While Miss Swan gave us the gist of things let's delve a little more into the story."

* * *

Ten minutes before class was over Regina brought their discussion to a close, "Great job everyone," she grinned widely hefting the papers again and making her way around the classroom, "Good job," she added quietly placing her hand on Emma's shoulder as she handed her the graded essay. She didn't know why she touched the girl, she had wanted to so she had, it was innocent really.

When the bell rang, Regina exhaled and smiled, "Next class we will discuss your second assignment," she called as her students filed out. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Emma Swan approached her, turning to face the young girl Regina smiled softly, "Miss Swan?"

"Hi…um…" Emma trailed off running her fingers through her hair. She hadn't really thought about anything past walking up to the teacher's desk.

"Thank you for the note," Regina smiled seeing the young woman's distress, "It was lovely."

Emma blushed. She had been hoping that Miss Mills would bring up her note and then she could just pour her heart out to the woman but apparently it wasn't going to be that simple, "I just um wanted to know if you were going to be in the library after school today."

Regina shook her head deciding that she would follow Emma into the change of subject considering the girls continuously reddening face, "Not today. I am going to be watching my father play in a chess tournament this evening and since I slept through brunch this weekend," she smirked when Emma laughed, "I figure I better be early and stay on my mother's good side."

"That and the cauliflower incident," Emma cleared her throat when Regina chuckled, "Maybe, I'll see you there tomorrow or something."

"I'm sure I'll make another appearance."

"Okay, great," Emma blushed again, "I mean that's cool, whatever."

Regina smirked, "You're going to be late to your next class."

"Right," Emma sighed softly, "I'll um see you later," Emma waved as she walked backward from the room.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan,"

"Bye Miss Mills," Emma added before tripping slightly over her own feet as she reached the door. Catching herself she blushed harder as her hand gripped the door knob, "Oops, ha, bye." Regina laughed softly as Emma practically bolted through the door and looked down at the quizzes on her desk, a smile took over her face as she tried to ignore the slight flutter in her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

_"_ _She is a friend of mind. She gather me, man. The pieces I am, she gather them and give them back to me in all the right order. It's good, you know, when you got a woman who is a friend of your mind."_

 _Beloved by Toni Morrison_

Regina smiled as she read the card she'd found on her desk before class that morning. Emma had actually put the book and author on this one. She was curious how the girl was getting them into the classroom and on her desk without anyone seeing, or she assumed no one had seen, considering no one had mentioned Emma being in her classroom without supervision. This was the third one in as many days and Regina was loathe to admit they gave her great joy and boggled her mind at the same time. What was Emma trying to do? What was she trying to accomplish? Deep in the recesses of her mind Regina had an idea but it was one of those situations that she had learned to turn a blind eye to and therefore it was as if her brain couldn't wrap itself around the subtle shifts in the air and put together the end result.

Emma hadn't met her in the library the previous day like Regina had expected considering their conversation on Monday. Instead Ruby had come in and handed her a card, not saying a word and high tailed it out of there. Regina remembered smiling softly as she read the words from The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood,

" _Nolite te bastardes carborundorum."_ (Don't let the bastards grind you down.)

Somehow Emma had known that she was having a trying day or was the note pre-written and it just so happened to be what she needed, she didn't know but she had been grateful none the less. This was posing a problem though. Because of her notes and sweet words, the young girl was constantly on her mind, more so than usual. Regina had actually found herself zoning out during her classes thinking of blonde hair and sea-green eyes. There was no other explanation for it.

* * *

"Regina, darling, you seem distracted," Cora asked concerned that her daughter hadn't been listening to a word their dinner guest had been saying to her. It was their annual Summer Flower dinner party. They always held it in the middle of the month so that it was far enough past April that the weather was steadily warm and far enough from July that it didn't interfere with the annual Fourth of July boating excursion. Which was actually just a bunch of half drunken individuals out on the family yacht watching fireworks and getting drunker.

"What?" Regina blinked looking over at her mother, "I'm sorry, my mind is elsewhere tonight. What were you saying Randy?"

"It's Robin," he corrected smugly.

"Robin, yes," Regina grimaced as she heard her father chuckle beside her, "I do apologize."

"Quite alright m'lady," he smiled which looked more like a grimace and started again on whatever he had been saying before, oblivious to the fact that Regina had once again zoned out.

 _"_ _I'm starting to think that you are trying to depress us," Emma smirked sitting down beside her brunette teacher at their usual table in the library._

 _Regina chuckled, "I beg your pardon?"_

 _"_ _The God of Small Things_ _by_ ** _Arundhati Roy_** _,"_ _Emma explained to which Regina nodded in understanding, "Yeah, see. Depressing and completely messed up."_

 _Regina laughed fully and covered her mouth, it was too late though Emma had already heard and fallen in love with the sound. It was deep, throaty, and caressed her soul in ways a laugh never had before, "I can assure you," Regina smiled softly, "That I am not trying to depress anyone."_

 _"_ _Hmm," Emma smirked, "I guess you got me there but I'm watching you Mills."_

 _"_ _Well, that's nothing new," Regina teased not sure where the sassy remark came from but taking the victory as Emma blushed and looked away briefly._

 _It was short lived however as the blonde came back with, "Well, you shouldn't be so beautiful."_

 _Regina gaped at her momentarily, opening and closing her mouth unsure how to respond to the blunt compliment before settling on, "Th-thank you," Emma shrugged but she couldn't hide the red in her cheeks, "For the cards, as well. They were very sweet," Regina added._

 _"_ _I wasn't sure you'd gotten them," Emma lied pushing her hair behind her ear and turning to face her teacher more._

 _Regina chuckled, "How could I not, you placed them where even a blind person would see them and had the other hand delivered."_

 _This caused the blonde to laugh herself, "Yeah, well, I just wanted you to know..."_

 _"_ _To know what?" Regina asked as the blonde trailed off. Emma looked back at her with an unreadable expression and Regina couldn't help but feel as though she was missing something extremely important. She had a habit of being deliberately imperceptive at times, especially lately with her own thoughts but funnily that was not what she was trying to do at the moment. Emma's expression held so much and nothing at the same time. It was crying out and hiding away. It was begging and pleading while running and shielding itself. Her walls were crumbling and refortifying themselves all at once. Regina watched a myriad of emotions cross pale features landing on one that took her breath away before Emma quickly fled from the table, "Emma?" she called after her but the girl didn't stop._

"Regina?" Robin stated.

"Yes?" she asked absentmindedly, playing and replaying that earlier interaction in her head.

"Is that your answer?" He asked a hopeful smile on his face.

Regina focused on him then, having no idea what he was talking about, instead of asking him to clarify however she nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Great," he clapped his hands together, "I will pick you up at 7 on Friday then."

"Gr-great," Regina stammered glancing quickly at her mother who was stifling a laugh behind her wine glass _._

* * *

Opening the door to her apartment Emma wasn't surprised to see her best friend standing there, a quart of Bunny Tracks ice cream from the downstairs freezer and two spoons in her hand. Opening the door wider she moved aside so that the lanky brunette could enter and locked the door behind her. Making her way over to the bed Ruby placed the ice cream on the end table and turned to her friend practically vibrating with curiosity, "How's it going? Has she said anything?" She asked bouncing up and down on her heels. Emma shook her head biting her bottom lip, "Nothing?" Ruby added her curiosity subdued as she flopped onto the bed and opened the ice cream before shoveling a spoonful into her mouth.

"No, Rubes, nothing, Well nothing that could tell me whether or not she gets what my notes mean," Emma was exasperated. She didn't know what to do. What did Miss Mills want, for her to come out and tell the woman that she was in love with her? She couldn't do that, could she? Tapping her spoon against her teeth Emma sighed, "Did she say anything to you?"

"I didn't really stick around," Ruby confessed as Emma ate a more civilized portion of their late night treat.

Rolling her eyes Emma exhaled and brandished her spoon before pointing it at her friend, "Rubes," she stated seriously, "I think I am going to have to step up my game."

"What game?" Ruby teased earning her a smack to the arm with the piece of silverware, "Ouch! No hitting!"

"Don't be a jerk then," Emma pouted sticking more ice cream into her mouth.

"So what's our next step?" Ruby asked leaning against the headboard utensil halfway to her mouth.

Emma swallowed and placed her spoon back into the carton, "I'm thinking flowers."


	9. Chapter 9

Regina froze at the sight of a dozen bright yellow roses with red tips on her desk. They were nestled in the most beautiful bouquet she could ever recall seeing, vase included, and stood out starkly against the dull interior of the room. She silently made her way to her desk and sat heavily in her chair. Well, she thought, this escalated quickly. Picking the note from the fork pick, she scolded herself for the trembling in her hands and slipped the card from inside unconsciously holding her breath as she read,

" _Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrayed the rhythm and the music, perhaps… perhaps…love unfolded naturally out of a_ _beautiful_ _friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath."_  
Anne of Avonlea by Lucy Maud Montgomery

Exhaling audibly, she could feel tears burning the back of her eyes and willed them to stay away. She couldn't cry, she had a class coming in fifteen minutes and in no way could she have puffy red eyes without answering questions about it.

"Oh god," she breathed, "This is not happening."

It had dawned on the brunette the last few days that no matter how much she denied it and how much she ignored it, she was finding herself more and more drawn to Emma Swan. Not just to her intellect, as she'd tried convincing herself, but to the girl herself and that was frightening. She couldn't entertain the idea of another woman, let alone a girl so much her junior and it completely terrified her that she couldn't stop these thoughts. These physical reactions whenever the younger woman was near, no matter how hard she pretended they weren't occurring, were highly inappropriate and unacceptable. She'd ignored them so much that eventually they fell to the background and became just another part of her companionship with Emma but apparently Emma had been feeling things of her own and unfortunately she wasn't shy about expressing them.

Regina ran her fingers through her hair and tugged a little as she glanced down at the card sitting on her desk, "What am I going to do?" she began tapping her foot and prayed for a resolution to pop into her head. She couldn't continue to let things go on like this. No, Emma had to be told how inappropriate this was and that she needed to stop. She would stop writing the cards, send her no more flowers and Regina would forget this ever happened. She would ignore this asinine attraction to the young woman, finish the term in eight weeks and never see Emma again. It was that simple, Regina nodded resolutely to herself and moved the flowers to the edge of her desk. She just had to get through class with Emma first. She would talk to her at the end of the period and everything would change.

* * *

"Nice flowers Miss," Felix Croft cooed as he walked into the classroom and over to his seat.

Regina smiled tightly, "Thank you Mr. Croft. They are quite lovely aren't they?"

She watched as Emma and Ruby made their way into the room, the latter gawking at the bouquet on her desk. Well, Regina thought, she was apparently not in on this part of it. Emma smiled widely as she took her seat glancing from the flowers to Regina and back. She'd hoped they would arrive early enough for the brunette to receive them before class started. She would have to tell Miss French to thank her dad for her. She had been clueless when she called the older man's flower shop, knowing nothing about flowers, but he had walked her through it all. The meanings of the flowers, the different colors and even the histories, which she could have done without but didn't want to be rude. It turned out that yellow roses with red tips meant friendship slowly falling into love, it had been perfect and it had cost her a week's wages but the brunette was worth it. She'd figure out something to tell Ingrid later.

Something was wrong though. Miss Mills didn't look happy, if anything she looked pensive and upset about something. Trying to catch the other woman's eye by constantly thinking, look at me, she was sorely disappointed when the brunette continued looking in the opposite direction. Emma's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach.

"You okay?" Ruby whispered as she watched the smile slowly fall from the blondes face. Emma shook her head but didn't speak as she continued to watch the woman who had stolen her heart, "Em?"

"Miss Lucas," Regina called garnering more than the one girls attention, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Ruby drawled slowly looking away from Emma, "Yeah, sorry."

"Let's get started then shall we," Regina smiled tightly as she took her place in front of her class fighting the urge to look at Emma Swan.

* * *

"Miss Swan, a word," Regina stated leaning against her desk as her class began filing out.

Emma glanced up at her from where she'd been packing her things away, "Sure," she turned her attention to Ruby, "I'll catch up to you."

"Yeah, okay, Good luck," Ruby whispered as she made her way from the room mixing in with the other students.

Emma stood in front of Regina's desk, the brunette had retreated to her seat and sat with her hands crossed in her lap not looking at anything particular as the last of her students drifted out. Once the heavy wooden door closed behind everyone that wasn't Emma Swan she looked up and watched the blonde shift from one foot to the other in nervousness. She actually understood, she'd practically ignored the young girl all period because she needed time to figure out what to say to her. She'd settled on being blunt and straight to the point.

Clearing her throat, Regina sighed, "This is inappropriate Emma."

Emma hesitated, "I'm sorry…what?"

"The notes, the flowers," Regina gestured to her desk, "You have to stop."

"What did I do wrong?"

"This is not ok," Regina shook her head, "I'm sorry if I did or said something that made you think that your advances were warranted but they are not and I need them to cease immediately."

Emma stuttered her face flushing red as she blinked away tears that threatened to fall, "I uh I'm sorry," she bit her bottom lip, "I'll leave you alone if that's what you want but I won't apologize for the way I feel and you don't have the right to ask me to stop feeling that way."

"Emma," Regina breathed noticing that the girl was about to lose her battle with tears and feeling her own starting to form, "I'm not gay and even if I was, you are my student."

It was Emma's turn to shake her head and it was all she could do to not punch something at the moment, "You're just afraid of what people will think."

Regina paused momentarily, "I think you should focus your attention on one of your peers."

"I don't want one of my peers."

"You don't want _me_ either."

"Yes I do!"

Both women froze at the younger woman's outburst. Emma's hand flew to cover her mouth, while Regina's mouth was parted slightly in shock. It wasn't shock so much at what Emma had said but at the way her body had reacted to it. Her skin tingled and her stomach flipped, if either woman had been paying attention they would have noticed the slight darkening of already dark brown eyes. Regina Mills liked the idea that the blonde wanted her and that was absolutely unacceptable.

"Look," Regina started clearing her throat, "I know how difficult it can be when you think that you have feelings for someone. Especially someone older but Emma," she paused shaking her head against whatever she had been about to say and continued instead with, "I can be your friend but that's all."

"But…" Emma tried.

"You're going to be late to your next class," Regina interrupted with a look that said she wouldn't be saying anything else on the matter. Biting her lip, much to the brunette's chagrin, Emma nodded and walked from the room. Regina didn't exhale until the heavy wooden door clicked closed behind her, her head finding its way into her palms. Breathing out a heavy sigh, she dug her fingertips into her scalp and wanted to scream. Why did her life have to go from being something that was tolerable to being so damned complicated in the span of a couple of weeks?


	10. Chapter 10

Walking out to the parking lot, after her after-school routine of sitting in the library for an hour and going over her lesson plan, Regina couldn't help but notice the blonde she had desperately been trying not to think about all day, sitting in her car with the door open. Glancing at her watch she realized it was going on four forty-five, "Is everything okay? You're going to be late for your check in."

Emma sighed and shrugged watching as the brunette placed her bags inside her car a few spots over, "I called Ingrid, so technically I've checked in but the bug won't start,"

"Is someone coming to help you?" Regina asked leaning against the back door of her Benz.

Emma nodded fiddling with a loose thread on her seat, "Yeah, Ruby when she gets a break from her shift around six," she was doing everything in her power not to look at the brunette teacher.

Her day went from bad to worse after their interaction that morning and she was quickly reaching her limit of cool, calm and collected. She'd just wanted to go home and lay on her bed with her favorite book for a couple of hours until she had to work the shop but no, her stupid car had to pick today of all stupid days to conk out.

Regina bit her bottom lip, she could feel the tension radiating off of the blonde from where she stood and knew that she was partly to blame. Torn between wanting to keep her word and be Emma's friend and knowing she should just leave the girl to wait for Ruby, she still found herself offering, "I could give you a ride, if you'd like."

Before she had a chance to think about it Emma glanced up and locked eyes with uncertain brown orbs, "I'm fine," just as the words left her mouth there was a loud crack of thunder across the sky, "Perfect!" Emma exclaimed manually rolling her windows up should it rain.

Regina looked up into the quickly darkening sky and watched as angry clouds rolled in from the distance, exhaling she shook her head, "Miss Swan, get in the car. I'm not leaving you out here in what appears to be an unforgiving storm for the sake of your pride," when Emma looked as though she were going to protest further Regina pinned her hands to her hips and glared, "Now, Emma."

* * *

Emma watched from the corner of her eye as Regina started the Benz, the soft purr of the engine causing her heart to stutter in her chest or at least that's what she was blaming it on. It certainly wasn't the way the brunette's pencil skirt rose up her thighs a little as she sat and the way her tanned legs contrasted with the light fabric of her seats or how smooth her skin looked. Emma adverted her glance, crossed her legs and rubbed her eyes. She started thinking about books and flowers, anything she could to get her mind off of this woman that now sat beside her.

Regina reached down to grab her CD case accidentally brushing against Emma's leg with her hand and causing Emma to jumped, "Sorry," she apologized.

Emma cleared her throat, "S'okay."

"Want to pick one. I don't know if I have anything you'll like but music's always nice."

Shaking her head Emma avoided eye contact, "No thanks, you go ahead."

"Very well," Regina sighed quietly, hating that the younger girl was distancing herself.

Yes, this was kind of what she wanted but at the same time she'd wanted them to remain friends. To be able to converse and interact with each other as they had been doing before. That was the problem though, wasn't it? The way they had been interacting before had given Emma the idea that she could cross a line, a line that Regina was not sure she wanted crossed ever in her life, a line that terrified her beyond belief. Refusing to dwell on these thoughts any further Regina selected a CD and placed it in the disk tray just as the first drops of rain began sliding down her windshield. Soon the interior of the car was filled with soft sounds as the beautifully warbled tenor of Beth Hart's voice eased its way into their ears.

 _I see myself with a dirty face_

 _I cut my luck with a dirty Ace_

 _I leave the light on_

 _I leave the light on_

 _I went from zero to minus ten_

 _I drank you wine and I stole your men_

 _I leave the light on_

 _I leave that light on_

Regina watched from the corner of her eye as Emma slowly turned toward the center dash and stared at her cd player. She wasn't sure if the blonde liked the song or not until the corner of her mouth lifted slightly and Regina found herself mirroring the action. Putting the car in drive she pulled into evening traffic heading toward Main Street and let a few more bars play before attempting to strike up a conversation again. Clearing her throat Regina spoke quietly so as not to interrupt the calm atmosphere of the car, "Are you a Beth Hart fan?" she asked motioning to the CD player as she changed lanes.

"This is the first time I've ever heard her," Emma spoke just as quietly, "But I like it."

"What kinds of music do you normally listen to?" Regina whispered as she stopped at a red light and the next song on the disk began to play.

Emma looked at her questioningly and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Why?"

"I'm simply curious I suppose," Regina began as the storm picked up and rain began to echo off the roof of her beloved Benz, "We have similar taste in literature and I wondered if it transferred into music as well."

"But why?" Emma asked again turning slightly in her seat, "You've made it clear that you're not interested so why would you care what type of things I like?"

Regina exhaled as she pulled up in front of Ice Queen Sweets and Treats, "Emma," she turned as well until they were face to face and tentatively took a pale hand into her own, "I want to be your friend. I enjoy talking to you about the things you find interesting. You are so passionate about literature that at times I am in awe of the things you say, the way your mind works. Just because I can't be romantic with you doesn't mean that I don't care about you as a person. I love that we have gotten to know each other so well in the last few weeks and I really want us to continue to do so despite all of this. I don't mean to hurt you but you have to understand, this, me and you, cannot happen."

Emma shook her head and pulled her hand away slowly, "Emma?" Regina questioned as she watched her gather her backpack and unbuckle her seat belt.

Emma sighed, "Thank you for the ride. I'll see you at school," with that she opened the door and hopped out into the storm becoming instantly drenched as she closed the door with finality behind her and ran for the entrance of the shop. Regina followed her with her eyes, ignoring how beautiful the younger blonde woman was with rain cascading on her for the confusion that bubbled inside. Shaking her head at herself, she reversed out of the parking spot and pulled back onto the main road all the while not realizing that sea-green eyes were watching her drive away from an upstairs window.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this was a short update for you guys. Thanks you so much to those of you who take the time to review. It helps me to know what I'm doing right with this story and what I may need to change, so I appreciate it greatly. Things are still a little somber for our ladies but don't worry there will be a happy ending.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Another update for you guys and delving a bit into the M rating in this one. Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming.**_

* * *

Regina felt sick. She felt sick the rest of the day and well into the night. She had barely eaten her dinner when it came back up and she had the worst headache she could ever recall having had. Every time she thought of Emma she wanted to cry. She knew it was guilt. _What else could it be_ , she thought to herself. She didn't feel guilty for telling her to stop, she felt guilty for the way Emma made her feel. She couldn't remember having felt this way with anyone before, having ever been so intrigued by anything they had ever done or said. Emma was different. She made her heart beat faster and slower every time she looked at her. Emma made her feel beautiful and exotic and interesting. She made her feel wanted and when she smiled that goofy yet widely open smile, she made her melt deep inside. Regina tried her hardest to keep the thoughts from her mind, she couldn't handle her whole life being a lie.

* * *

She called in sick to work that next morning even though she felt fine physically. She just needed a day off, a day to sort through all of her thoughts, to figure out what the _hell_ she was feeling.

" _Good morning darling," she could hear the smile in her mother voice as she answered the line._

" _Morning Mother," Regina sighed as she turned over in bed, "I need you to cover my classes."_

" _Is everything alright?" Her mother questioned concern evident in her voice._

 _Regina shook her head no as she answered in the affirmative, "Yes, everything is fine. I think I may have come down with a bug or something. I should be fine in a couple of days. I'll plan on being back Monday morning."_

" _Alright darling," Cora paused, "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need anything?"_

" _No, no, I'm alright. I just need to rest."_

* * *

That conversation took place four hours ago and Regina had yet to get out of bed. She'd dozed back off briefly only to wake flustered and immensely aroused. The dream she'd had was so vivid, almost as though it had actually taken place. She woke with the taste of Emma on her lips, the feel of her still tingling inside her, and her hand, much to her own embarrassment trapped between her thighs. She groaned because she could feel the slickness pooled there and she ached more than she had ever ached for anyone before. She couldn't though, could she? No, Regina admonished herself, she could not pleasure herself to the dream she'd just had starring Emma Swan. God, that was wrong on so many levels, wasn't it?

She was still warring with herself as her fingers began drawing slow circles against her clit. Regina felt her breath hitch as she dipped her fingers lower and gathered some of the moisture pooled there before returning to the throbbing bundle at the apex of her thighs. This was insane, she moaned as she teased herself into submission, but it felt so incredibly good. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to remember her dream but realized quickly that the dream didn't matter. All she had to think about was long blonde hair blowing in the wind of a raging storm, sea-green eyes twinkling at a literary joke and a blinding white smile directed her way.

Regina whimpered into her shoulder as she felt a gush of wetness flow from her at the mere thought of Emma and instantly plunged two fingers into her core, "Fuck…" she panted against her arm and started a steady rhythm inside herself. She could feel her body tense, her legs beginning to shake and moved her free hand to grip and tug at brunette strands. She imagined it was Emma's hand in her hair, pulling her head back and elongating her neck. If she thought hard enough she could feel a ghost of what the blonde's lips would feel like against her heated flesh. Would Emma bite? Would she suck and nip and pull her hair hard enough that Regina would groan with pain and ecstasy?

It was this thought coupled with the steady push and pull of her fingers being clenched inside warm velvety walls that caused Regina to fall over the edge and into the abyss of orgasmic bliss with a stuttering whimper. She panted trying to catch her breath as her fingers were wiped on the bedspread beside her and her eyes fixed themselves to the expanse of ceiling above her head, "I can't believe I just did that," Regina whispered into the silence, her breathing still labored.

* * *

She woke again with the dire realization that she had a problem. Technically she had two problems at the current point in time, one being that her mother was knocking on her front door. She knew it was Cora Mills because of the steady repetition of her name being called after every knock. If her mother was there that meant that the brunette had called at some point between Regina working herself into another orgasm at the thought of Emma Swan and falling asleep in a fit of shame. And two, Emma Swan. Emma wasn't so much a problem as confusion, fear and most recently lust. She made the brunettes stomach quiver and her pulse increase. She made her hands tremble and her knees feel as though they could give out at any minute.

None of this was news. Regina had been feeling these things for the last couple of days if not weeks and had been deliberately being thick skulled and obtuse when it came to deciphering the meaning behind them. This in itself was a particularly difficult feat for the brunette as she found it difficult to turn her brain off at most times of the day and night but apparently where Emma Swan was concerned she found that hidden ability. There was no denying it now though, especially after her episodes of weakness earlier. She was irrevocably and undeniably attracted to Emma Swan.

"Shit," Regina jumped slightly at another knock on her door, somehow louder now as the brunette found herself stripped bare in front of her own eyes for what felt like the first time in ages. Inhaling and exhaling a shaky breath she called out, "I'm coming mother!"

The knocking ceased and Regina had a moment to breath before climbing from bed and hastily stripping the sheets. Rushing into her bathroom and the adjoining laundry area she threw them as well as her pajamas, an indiscernible amount of detergent and fabric softener into the washer and slammed the lid closed before turning to the bathroom sink and staring at her own reflection. She looked the same, but Regina had the irrational fear that her mother would be able to see that something was different, that she would be able to determine that Regina had been entertaining thoughts of another woman, a younger woman, a student.

Shaking her head at herself the brunette quickly donned a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt then made her way down the hall to her front door. Pulling it open she smiled nervously, "Mother, hi."

"About time darling," Cora responded stepping over the threshold and kissing her daughters cheek, "You're warm, are you alright?"

"Yes," Regina cleared her throat, "Fine. I was um doing laundry," she added quickly as she heard the washer kick on from down the hall.

Cora hummed her understanding as she felt her daughter's head, "I know you said you didn't need anything but I wanted to stop by anyway. I covered your first two periods and Miss French is taking over the last two. I've brought you some soup as well as the assignments that were turned in today so that you have something to do," she added reaching into her bag and handing her daughter the stack of papers. Regina couldn't help but notice the little white envelope paper clipped to the top of her first period stack, "That was on your desk this morning. I didn't read it."

Regina smiled as she tried keeping her breathing regular, "Thank you mother. If you don't mind I'm going to take a shower and get started on these."

"Of course not darling," Cora kissed her cheek again and turned back to the front door, "Feel better."

Regina nodded absentmindedly as the door closed behind her mother and headed back into her bedroom. Closing the door behind her she dropped the soup and stack of papers on her bedside table and sat on the unmade bed. Exhaling she slipped the envelope from beneath the paperclip.

 _"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. - Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen."_


	12. Chapter 12

"That was a lovely restaurant," Regina smiled politely as Robin opened the car door for her.

"I was thinking we could go out for desert," he smiled climbing into the driver's seat, "It's still early."

Despite the fact that she really wanted to protest, that she simply wanted to go home and brood and not think about Emma as she had been doing the entire evening, Regina nodded. It had been a nice night but she knew already that there would be no second date. Robin was as boring as watching day old bread until it started to mold. He took too much time and energy. She had always longed for someone romantic, spontaneous and exciting. Someone who kept her on her toes and forced her to think and react quickly. Someone who sent shivers down her spine with just one look or a simple touch. Someone who…she trailed off mentally as a very clear image popped into her head, causing her cheeks to warm.

They pulled up in front of Ice Queen Sweets and Treats. Regina paused praying that perhaps Emma wasn't working in the shop tonight. Surely the blonde had a night off and maybe that night was Friday since the girl was still young enough to want to go out with her friends. Even as she thought this Regina knew that luck had never been on her side and this was only confirmed as they made their way inside, the little bell beside the door announcing their presence.

"Hi, take a look around, I'll be right…" Emma couldn't finish her sentence as she came face to face with the woman she'd been trying to forget existed however irrational that seemed. Shaking her head she plastered on her best customer service smile, "I'll be right with you."

Regina watched the blonde walk away from the counter and through a door leading toward the rear of the shop, the back of her black t-shirt reading "Sweets and Treats." Robin didn't seem to notice the sudden tension in his date as he made his way to the display of more than 50 different flavored ice creams and other assorted treats. Exhaling a deep breath, Regina followed him and glanced down at the display case.

It was a short while later that Emma came back and leaned against the counter, "What can I get you guys?" she asked pretending to be uninterested but looking everywhere but the brunette.

"Is the spinach herbal any good?" Robin asked glancing back at Regina, "I like to be healthy if I can."

The brunette nodded her understanding and suppressed a smile as Emma mocked him with his back turned, "It's not my favorite. Kind of makes you smell like forest afterwards," she stated when his attention was once again on her, he looked through the case again. Regina's eyes found Emma's who held them for a moment before looking away, "I remember you saying you liked apples, you should get the apple pie," she added giving the brunette a sample spoon size serving of the flavored ice cream.

Regina hesitated before taking the little plastic spoon, "Thank you," placing it in her mouth she moaned at the flavor combination watching as a deep flush accosted pale cheeks, "That is divine."

"Told you," Emma smiled clearing her throat and glancing pointedly at the brunette's date who stood with his mouth gaping open at the older woman, "You decide yet?"

That seemed to snap him out of his trance, "I think I will try the spinach herbal anyway."

Emma nodded with a grimace, "Miss Mills?"

"I'll have the apple pie, thank you."

"You two know each other?" Robin asked scratching his head.

"She's my student."

"She's my teacher."

They answered at the same time earning a slow nod from the man as Emma handed him a cup of spinach herbal ice cream before wrapping a napkin snugly around the bottom of the brunette's cup and giving her one of the silver spoons from the party drawer instead of the hard plastic she gave everyone else including Robin. Regina smiled and breathed a quiet, "Thank you," to which Emma simply nodded.

Emma watched as the pair walked toward a table near the far wall, spinach herbal guy sitting down before Miss Mills and not even bothering to wait before he started shoveling ice cream into his mouth. What is she doing, Emma thought, she deserves so much better than that guy, even if it's not with me. He looks like he crawled out of a tent and hasn't bathed in days, jeez dude, when you go on a date with a woman like that you at least shave.

Emma scoffed shaking her head and began wiping down the counter. She promised herself while she was in the back that she would be courteous and polite. She wouldn't judge and she wouldn't stare. Well, two out of four wasn't bad because she couldn't stop herself from looking in their direction and she was definitely judging him, she was judging him hard. He wasn't good enough for the brunette. She didn't know how long the pair had been dating but from the look on the other woman's face it wasn't going to be for much longer. She heard her laugh then, it was tight and forced and spinach herbal guy was none the wiser as he smiled widely.

"Idiot," Emma muttered under her breath and began wiping down the tables on the shop floor. She was rounding toward the duo's table soon after, and if she happened to miss a few tables in between, they didn't need cleaning anyway, "You need anything Miss Mills?" Emma directed toward Regina a small smile playing on her face.

Regina shook her head around a small bite of apple pie ice cream, Emma was instantly transfixed on the spoon being removed from between red lips, "No, thank you."

"Can I get a napkin?" Robin asked as Emma turned to walk away.

Huffing she grabbed a napkin dispenser and sat it down beside him with a heavy thud, "Knock yourself out," she grinned walking away as she heard Regina stifle a snort.

* * *

"You know you can do better, right?"

Regina jumped as she exited the restroom from washing her hands, her palm flying to cover her rapidly beating heart. Emma stood against the far wall, arms crossed over her chest, hair falling around her shoulders, "Like you?" It was things like this, these flirting comments, the longing stares that she couldn't seem to stop, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she trailed off as Emma pushed off the wall she was leaning against.

Emma crossed the distance between them and Regina hadn't realized she'd moved at all until her back met the wall. She shivered at the look in stormy eyes and immediately knew Emma had noticed by the slight furrowing of her brows, "What was that?"

"What?" Regina breathed hoarsely, Emma's proximity making it hard to focus on something as trivial as inhaling and exhaling.

She tilted her head, blonde hair cascading over one shoulder, "You trembled," she pointed out, "Are you afraid of me?"

Regina shook her head, "No."

Emma paused, "Are you attracted to me?" Regina closed her mouth with an audible click as the young woman searched her face, "You're _attracted_ to me," Emma stated rather than asked with confusion evident in her voice.

"Miss Swan, I don't feel this is an appropriate conversation to-."

"That doesn't make you gay."

"What?" Regina croaked out panicked.

"Being attracted to someone of the same sex," Emma clarified as she took a step back but still within arm's length, "It doesn't make you gay, if that's what you're worried about. At the least, you could identify as bi if you wanted to but you don't have to label it."

The brunette was silent. She knew Emma was right but it was still frightening for her to have these kinds of thoughts, these feelings. She closed her eyes briefly before shaking her head, "At best we're friends, Emma" Regina exhaled, "I can't do any more than that."

Her breath hitched as Emma closed the space between them again, her front pressed against Regina's, the brunettes back against the wall. She just stood there, the heat from her body transferring to the stunned older woman staring but making no effort to move. She stared down into darkening brown eyes and whispered softly, "I'm attracted to you."

Trying her best not to swoon at the pure velvet of the young girls words, Regina thought she detected a slight nod, as if Emma had finally reached a decision before pale pink lips slowly descended onto her own. She had plenty of time to move, if anyone asked she'd say she was too shocked to do so, but in reality she wanted Emma to kiss her.

Once warm pink connected to sweet tasting red and the older woman didn't recoil, Emma relaxed having expected to be shoved away immediately. When she heard a small hum and plump lips began moving against her own, she tried not to smile but _holy_ _hell_ she was kissing Miss Mills and Miss Mills was kissing her back. Her hands were on her shoulders as if she was afraid to move them anywhere else, her curves were pressed up against Emma's and she was very actively involved in returning the blonde's sinful kiss. She couldn't stop herself from running her fingers up the side of her neck and into chestnut stands tugging the woman impossibly closer, resulting in a repressed moan from the brunette.

Regina pulled back panting quietly when she felt Emma's tongue tentatively stroke against her own and confessed, "O-okay, I'm attracted to you," looking into hooded eyes she allowed her lips to be claimed once more in a slow kiss but didn't open when Emma requested entry again. She wasn't ready to follow that train out of the station, no matter how intoxicating it felt. Her nerve endings were on fire, her panties were ruined and her brain was frantically trying to catch up with the rest of her body. Breaking the kiss once more and staring up into darkened sea-green eyes that were now nearly hunter as Emma brushed her hair behind her ear, Regina swallowed thickly as reality came rushing back in, "But that doesn't change anything. I can't do this, _we_ can't do this, Emma." She watched Emma frown but nod and walk back into the shop front without a second glance and finally exhaled the breath she'd been holding as her head thudded against the wall behind her, "Oh my God."

* * *

 _"Gina," the other woman groaned as tanned fingers skillfully thrust in and out of her and a sinful tongue teased her engorged clit, "Jesus, I tho-thought you said this was your fi-first time…"_

 _Regina moaned around the bundle of nerves in her mouth, pulling away for a split second to reply breathily, "It is," before once again devouring what she was quickly discovering she couldn't get enough of._

Regina woke with a start, her skin flushed with a light sheen of sweat. It had been over a decade since she'd dreamt of that night, years since she'd felt the moments they'd shared vibrate through her body as though they were taking place right then and there. The way Mal had felt beneath her, around her and inside her had left Regina reeling. She hadn't told anyone, ever, about that night. It was something she had wanted to experiment with, something that she had been curious about and Mal hadn't had any qualms about giving into the brunette. Regina hadn't understood so many things about herself until that night. It had scared the living daylights out of her how much she quickly became insatiable and her mouth had continuously gravitated to the apex of her friend's thighs, no matter how many times she ventured to other parts of the woman's body.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she stared up at the ceiling recalling the night she'd just had. She ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled into the quiet of her bedroom, she could feel the throbbing between her legs intensify even now just from thinking about the kiss with Emma. Glancing at her bedside clock she noted it was nearly 4 on Saturday morning, "Early enough," she stated grabbing her cell from the bedside table and hitting speed dial four. She tapped her nail against the back of the phone as it rang hoping beyond hope that it would be answered soon.

"Regina?" Came the sleep infused voice from the other end of the line and Regina audibly exhaled.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Be sure to let me know your thoughts. I'll update again soon :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Bonus update for you guys. Leave your feedback. :)**_

* * *

"Mother…"

Cora sat up slightly in bed ignoring the grumbling of the man beside her. Henry had never been an early riser and was even worse about it when he was woken pre maturely, she knew exactly where her daughter got it from. Speaking of her daughter, "Darling, what's the matter? You sound upset." At the sound of his daughter's name, Henry bolted upright in bed and glanced worriedly at his clock then his wife, motioning for her to place the call on speaker.

"I'm fine truly," was the timid response over the airwaves.

"Darling, you didn't call at 4 AM on a Saturday to tell us you're fine."

"Go on," Henry added, "Tell us what's wrong."

There was a choked sound, like a sob being bitten back before a quieter exhale and, "I think I've got a problem."

"You think?" Her mother asked.

"What type of problem?" He father added.

"Would you still-," Cora furrowed her brow as she heard her daughter pause and growl at herself, "I don't know," Regina admitted.

"Just breathe darling," Cora spoke softly, "Take a deep breath and start at the beginning."

Regina did as she was told, wiping tears from her eyes and began again, "I'm 31, you'd think by now I would know what it is I want in life but…I've been having these thoughts, and feelings, and dreams about someone lately. I don't know how to handle them and…I'm a little…um it's just it's a…female someone."

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Cora added after a brief pause.

"Do we know this someone?" Henry asked

"That isn't important Henry," Cora scolded.

"I'm just trying to be supportive," he argued, "If we know the young lady, perhaps we could find out if she has any interest in our daughter. Save Regina, the stress of figuring that out as well."

Regina laughed softly, her parents always could cheer her up with their bickering, "That's the problem, daddy," she couldn't stop the smile from taking over her face, "She kissed me, we kissed."

"What?" They once again spoke in unison although different words, "Who?"

Regina sighed as she lay back on her pillow, "I'd rather not say who." _I don't know if I ever can_ , she added internally.

"That is quite alright darling," Cora smiled at her husband, "Tell us about this kiss though. Was it…nice?"

Regina exhaled staring at her ceiling once more, the only words that came to mind were, "It's the kind of kiss that inspires stars to climb into the sky and light up the world." ( _Ignite Me_ by Tahereh Mafi)

Henry blinked at his daughter's dreamy tone, before turning to his wife and whispering softly, "Is she quoting literature?" Cora nodded an understanding smile on her face as Henry chuckled, "Oh dear."

"Oh dear, indeed," Cora added before gathering her daughters attention once more, "Regina?"

"Yes mother?" Regina blinked having been staring into the vast nothingness of her ceiling as the moon shone brightly through the window curtains.

"If you are looking for our acceptance and love, you have it my dear. Whatever you choose to do with your life, whomever you choose to love, your father and I will always support you. We understand that you have some things to figure out, I only ask that if you need to talk during that process that you call us. We are your parents and we love you no matter the circumstances. Please remember that, darling."

Regina blinked tears and allowed them to silently trail down her cheeks, "Thank you."

* * *

Emma sat beside her best friend up in her tiny apartment, her head in her hands, tears in her eyes, "I don't know what to do Rubes."

"What did she say exactly?"

"She said she's attracted to me but she can't. _We_ can't. What does that even mean?"

"Sounds like she's scared dude," Ruby explained, "I mean come on, you're her student and she identifies straight. Dude, you just fucked up her world."

Emma snorted a laugh but it was short lived as a knock sounded on her door. She glanced at the only person who ever came to visit her besides Ingrid who she knew was downstairs running the shop, wiped her face although it did nothing to remove the redness and crossed to the door swinging it open in curiosity. She froze momentarily at the sight that greeted her. Chestnut tresses, dark brown eyes, red lips in a slight frown paired with a metallic grey blouse and black slacks that clung in delicious ways. Emma stuttered, "Mi-Miss Mills."

Regina smiled tightly, "Your foster mother said I could come up. I hope you don't mind. Do you have a moment?"

"Ye, uh yeah," Emma nodded stepping back so that the woman could enter the apartment, "Uh Rubes, could you…"

"Say no more," Ruby smiled, "Hi Miss Mills…Bye Miss Mills," she added closing the door behind her.

Emma plopped down on her bed and gestured to the chair near the window, "So…"

"What do you want from me?" Regina interrupted deciding to stand where she was, "Do you just want to sleep with me? Is that it? Are you looking for some little conquest story to tell all your delinquent friends? What is it Miss Swan, that you seek to gain from this little game you are playing."

"I'm not," Emma paused, "What are you talking about? This isn't a game Miss Mi-."

"Regina."

Emma's brows furrowed, "What?"

"My name is Regina," she scoffed, "Look, I'm not going to have sex with you if that's what you want, so you can just stop whatever it is you think you are doing."

Before Emma knew better she was advancing on the brunette, "I don't want to sleep with you. Okay? I mean I do because…I mean…have you looked at you? But first-."

"Emma," Regina breathed as goose bumps broke out against her skin,

"I want to get to know you. Take you out, hold your hand…" Emma finished coming to stop inches from the trembling brunette, "Kiss you."

Regina was certain that she moved first, her fingers tangling roughly in golden tresses as their lips found one another's. Emma stumbled backward at the force but quickly regained her balance kissing the older woman with as much if not more fervor as she was receiving. Emma's hands found and molded to the curves of the brunette's hips and soon Regina found her back pressed against the wall beside the door. She arched into the blonde as Emma's tongue requested entrance and her hand found the swell of Regina's behind, moaning softly at the jolt of electricity that shot through her as their tongues touched shyly at first. Regina panted in fear and arousal as Emma's mouth moved to her jaw and down her neck, slim fingers traveled up her side and into her hair skirting the side of her breast on the way.

"Stop," the brunette whimpered as Emma began teasing her pulse point with her mouth.

Emma immediately pulled back and looked into frightened eyes, "Sorry, I'm sorry."

Regina shook her head, "I need to go."

"Wait…" Emma called out as the brunette gently pushed her away and fled the room, "Regina!"

* * *

She couldn't breathe, was the only thing running through Regina's mind as she fumbled with her keys trying to unlock the door to her house. She needed to get inside so that she could breathe. She needed to be far away from the outside world and Emma Swan so she could think and breathe, "Goddammit," Regina cursed as her keys fell from her trembling hand and clattered to the porch. Inhaling a ragged breath she bent to retrieve them and used two hands to unlock the door. She crashed through as though someone were chasing her and slammed it behind her before sliding down the wood to the floor and hugging her knees to her chest as sobs wracked her body. She wasn't sure what any of this meant, she could lose her job, her career. Her mother and father said they supported whatever decision she made but she knew if they knew, _really_ knew, they would be completely against this. It wouldn't matter that Emma made her head tingle and her skin heat up on another level altogether. It wouldn't be enough that her heart skipped a beat and her stomach fluttered whenever she looked at or touched her, "What were you thinking?" Regina cried as her head thudded rhythmically against her front door.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: So my cat died today and writing is how I release pent up emotions which means you guys get an update. Hope your day was better than mine.**_

* * *

Regina was deep into the pages of her book when there was a soft knock on her front door startling her. She had passed on going to her parents for lunch and instead chose to curl up in her overstuffed chair and delve through the copy of Intensity by Dean Koontz that she had purchased but never had the opportunity to read. It wasn't her usual genre but she had read the synopsis and been unable to step away from it. Finding herself deeply immersed in the life of Chyna Shepherd, she's glad that she didn't pass it by since it alone is the sole reason she has been able to make it through her day without bursting into tears at the thought of Emma Swan.

Back in reality now, Regina finds herself staring at her front door and praying that her mother respected her wishes to just have a relaxing day at home and not be bothered. Knowing Cora Mills though she's standing on the other side of her front door, a bowl of chicken and dumplings in one hand and an umbrella clutched in the other. Regina wasn't sure when it had started to rain but based on the condensation, scattered drops along the window and sound of rain pattering against the roof it was definitely raining now. She was tempted to ignore it but then the knock sounded again and there was no impatient calling of her name which signaled her mother. Reluctantly, she placed her book aside, rose from the security of warmth her fleece blanket surrounded her with and padded bare foot to the front door.

Regina inhaled sharply and stood frozen after pulling the door open. The calm and serenity she had forced herself into feeling was now gone. Her heart pounded in her chest, her blood thrummed in her ears and she was almost certain she was about to experience a panic attack, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi," Emma squeaked out having not expected the brunette to open the door. She'd thought, well hoped, that the older woman would but had also clung to the possibility that Regina would be out and she wouldn't have to explain how she managed to get her home address.

Regina breathed out trying to keep the mask of indifference she was clinging to in place as Emma's hair shifted in the breeze and rain dripped from the ends of it leaving a trail along her black jacket. Regina noted then the absence of the blonde's vehicle, "Did you walk here?"

"I took the bus," Emma smiled nervously, "Can I come in?"

"How did you know where I lived?" Regina asked standing firmly in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" Emma asked again looking over her shoulder at the rain that was continuously falling, the cover of the front porch the only thing shielding her, not that it mattered she was thoroughly drenched already. One of these days she would really listen to Ingrid when she mentioned the weather was going to turn nasty, "Please?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Regina stepped back and opened her door wider so that Emma could enter, "Stay there while I get you a towel," she exhaled turning and heading toward the linen closet. Once she was far enough away she paused leaned against the wall and released a trembling breath. This was not happening. Emma was not in her foyer dripping water onto her floor. Running her fingers through her hair she fought the urge to hide and not come out until Emma got the message and left but it was only noon and Emma would probably just wait her out anyway.

"Regina?"

Inhaling deeply at the sound of her name, she cleared her throat, "Coming," she called back before grabbing the first towel within reach, which happened to be an extra-large, terry cloth grey one that was so soft Regina had found herself curling up on her bed and taking a nap while wearing it after a shower on lazy days like today, "Here you go," she added handing Emma the towel.

She watched as Emma ran it through her hair trying to dry the already drying tangles, then down her neck and arms, she'd removed her jacket and shoes while waiting for the brunette to return, before wrapping it around her shoulders and pressing the material to her chilled face, "This is super soft," she smiled blushingly, "Thank you."

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Emma explained blatantly ignoring the question, "You seemed really upset yesterday and so…" she trailed off as Regina lifted a brow and placed her hands on her hips. Taking a moment to take in the other woman's appearance Emma smiled softly, she had never seen Regina in anything other than appropriate school attire. Skirts and slacks, blouses and blazers, and like she could ever forget the brunette's heels. Regina had heels that left her drooling on a daily basis but right now she was dressed down and she looked gorgeous. She was bare foot, wearing purple Capri lounge pants that just happened to have the batgirl symbol all over them and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a clip, her makeup was nonexistent and she was wearing glasses.

"How did you know where I lived?" Regina reiterated unwilling to give up the topic. Emma bit her bottom lip and shrugged, "Miss Swan!"

"Fine," Emma huffed, "But you have to promise not to get mad or get anyone in trouble."

"Anyone like who?"

"Ruby," Emma mumbled scratching the back of her neck.

"Ruby?" Regina questioned before it clicked. She remembered talking to the lanky brunette about what had gotten her into the JDC in the first place and closed her eyes briefly in disbelief, "Emma, you didn't!"

"It was just one little database and we made sure to do it from the library computer so that it couldn't be traced back to her," Emma justified having her best friend, who was on probation for hacking computers, do just that in order to obtain their teachers address, "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine," Regina offered clearing her throat.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Can we move away from the door and talk then?" Emma smirked looking around the foyer, "It looks like you have a really nice place, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to see the rest of it. Maybe show me that really cool library you were telling me about."

"Emma, I don't think you should be here."

"You can't keep avoiding me," Emma sighed folding the ends of the towel together and over once more until she had a basic square to tuck against her chest like a shield, "You can't keep avoiding this."

"I'm not avoiding anything," Regina stated turning to walk away, "Please show yourself out."

"Regina," Emma grasped her wrist and stopped her from retreating, "Jesus woman, just talk to me. I know this is hard but it's not just hard for you, okay?"

"Emma, I can't do this," brunette hair was shook and pushed behind her ear, "I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to think about this. I can't. I need you to understand that."

"What are you afraid of?" Emma persisted tugging her marginally closer, "The way you kiss me, the way you look at me, the thumping of your pulse right now beneath my fingertips?"

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to understand."

"You're trying to get a rise out of me."

Emma smirked, "Is it working?" at Regina's continued silence she tossed the towel on a side table, stepped closer and gently removed the brunettes glasses, laying them on top of it before kissing her, smiling softly as brown eyes fluttered closed then pressing in again for a firmer kiss. She was rewarded with fingers cupping her cheek and a deep sense of relaxation taking over the brunette's body. She could feel Regina melt against her, her breathing steady, her pulse thrumming. Regina couldn't stop her body from reacting the way it did, there was something about kissing Emma that caused her brain to simply stop. It made every doubt, every little voice that said no, you're screwing up royally to simply vanish into thin air like a whisper in the wind. It usually wasn't until Emma's hands ventured south, like they were doing now, that things came back into focus.

"Shit," she exclaimed pulling away from the younger woman.

"No, no, no," Emma held onto her, backing her into a corner beside the door, "Don't run from me."

"Where am I going to go?" Regina asked breathily, "This is my house."

Emma laughed softly, "You okay?" she asked and waited until the brunette looked into her eyes and nodded, "I'm sorry. I get kind of handsy when you're pressed against me and I shouldn't."

"I think," Regina hesitated, "I know, I'm going to regret this but would you like something to drink?"

Emma nodded stepping back so the older woman could pass by and followed closely behind as Regina led the way into her study and gestured to the leather couch facing the fireplace. She immediately noticed the throw crumpled in an overstuffed chair as if waiting for the return of its owner and the book turned over to save its place, "Intensity?" Emma asked sitting gently on the couch, "Any good?"

"Yes," Regina replied dropping ice cubes into a tumbler before filling it halfway with a clear liquid, "I've got water or juice?"

"What are you having?" Emma asked noting that the brunette's drink had come out of a decanter and not the mini fridge beneath the bar set up.

Glancing down at her glass Regina took a gulp before responding, "Gin."

"I've driven you to drink?" Emma teased.

"Water or juice," Regina asked again finishing her glass and refilling it.

"Water, please," Emma replied, "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured her handing her a bottle of water and sitting beside her with enough distance between that their legs wouldn't touch, "So…how has your weekend been?"

"Really?"

"Humor me."

* * *

It was two o'clock, one bottle of water and four glasses of gin later when Emma realized that Regina was drunk. Not only was she drunk but she was a touchy drunk, her right hand was placed firmly on Emma's thigh while her left gently toyed with the ends of long blonde hair. She'd gotten marginally closer with each half glass of gin and was practically sitting in the blondes lap now. They were touching thigh to thigh and Regina was radiating heat as Emma talked about the time she nearly broke her neck trying to climb through the sun roof of her bug in order to get the keys she'd locked inside.

"Do you realize how stunning you are?" Regina interrupted laying her head on Emma's shoulder before using her fingers in her hair to tilt her head down and kissing her deeply.

Emma moaned into her mouth as Regina climbed over and into her lap fully without breaking the kiss. Their tongues tangled and Regina's hands explored for the first time, Emma arched into her as they palmed her breasts but pulled back hating that she actually cared about the brunette, "Regina," she panted as her neck was explored with teeth and tongue, "I think you're drunk."

Regina chuckled, "I know I am, Can you keep a secret?" Emma nodded weakly as Regina licked her way back up to the blondes earlobe pulling it between her teeth and sucking before whispering hotly, "I've never told anyone this but I slept with a woman once and it completely blew my mind," sitting up and staring into sea-green eyes Regina blinked tears that Emma was certain she didn't realize were falling, "Emma, I think I might be gay."

Emma smiled softly as she cupped her cheeks and used her thumbs to wipe away tear tracks, "You are going to regret telling me that tomorrow but for now why don't I take you to bed."

"I'm not going to sleep with you," Regina shook her head, "No matter how badly I want to."

Shivering at the revelation, Emma slammed the door of her mind shut on her libido and croaked out a choked, "I know," before gently pushing Regina off of her lap and back onto the couch where she instantly curled up, "Or you could sleep here," Emma whispered as she watched the woman who had stolen her heart immediately drift off. Quietly standing, she grabbed the throw that was still on the chair and draped it gently over the brunette before bending down and kissing her temple, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Regina snuggled deeper into the softness that was surrounding her and exhaled a sleepy breath as her bladder woke her from the best sleep she'd had all week, Blindly running her fingers through her hair, she refused to open her eyes just yet, she stretched and groaned at the popping of her lower back. It was as her feet touched the arm rest that she realized she wasn't in her bed and sat up opening her eyes only to remember that she'd had a guest.

"Emma?" she called looking around the room but the blonde was nowhere to be found. Instead Regina noticed her glass had been returned to the side bar, a water bottle was beside her on the table with 2 Advil tablets, and beside that was a sticky note from the pad on her desk.

" _Somethings when they are important, when they are true, surpass time, leaving it as nothing but a set of numbers that dictate the length a person has had to suffer with only one half of their whole self."_

 _I locked the door behind me on the way out. Hope you feel better and don't worry, you're secret is safe with me._

 _Love Emma_

 _353-941-9635_

Smiling to herself, Regina grabbed her cell from the coffee table and sent a simple text before making her way to the bathroom.

 _Thank you_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for the condolences for my cat. Here's another update for you. Definitely some M rated-ness in this one, hope I did it justice since I'm a little distracted still.**_

* * *

"Hey!"

Regina smiled as Emma caught up with her in the library before class, there was still ten minutes before the period began and Regina had decided to return a couple of texts she had borrowed in order to freshen up on their latest research topic, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked sitting beside her at their usual table.

Regina blushed slightly once again remembering her behavior from the night before, "Fine. Thank you for…that."

Shrugging, Emma glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was within ear shot before leaning closer to Regina, "What are you doing tonight?"

Looking around as well Regina blinked confusedly, "Why? It's a school night so…"

"Come out with me," Emma interrupted quietly before she lost her nerve.

Regina chuckled, "I can't go out with you."

"Come to the shop," Emma shrugged, "It's more like you're just coming over instead of out anyway."

"Emma, I can't." Regina paused as Emma stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, "Fine, I'll come but I _can't_ stay long."

"Great!" Emma lept up before Regina could change her mind, "Around seven, don't be late."

* * *

When Regina pulled up to the ice cream shop later that evening, she noticed two things. One there wasn't a soul in sight which was strange considering it was still very early and two the shop was closed. Why on earth would Emma invite her to the shop when it wasn't even open? No sooner had she parked and stepped onto the curb did she jump slightly at the sound of Emma's voice above her, "Hey!"

"God," Regina groaned placing her hand over her chest as she looked up to the window the blonde was hanging out of, "Must you scare me nearly to death?"

"Sorry," Emma smiled sheepishly, "I'll be right down, okay? Hold on."

Stepping back as Emma swung the shop door open and ushered her in Regina couldn't stop the question, "Why are you closed?"

"Ingrid had to go out of town to see her mom and when she's gone the shop closes since I've got school in the mornings and believe it or not that's our busiest time," she rushed out, "I could open it in the evenings but it's a whole process with bank deposits and people so I just take a couple days off. Plus I wanted to hang out with you tonight," she added her cheeks coloring with the admission.

"How much sugar have you had?" Regina asked as she watched Emma practically bounce off the walls, "You seem a little antsy, dear."

"Oh, um," Emma visually tried to still her nerves, "I'm just glad you're here," she explained leading the way up the back stairs to her apartment.

Pausing in front of her door she smiled back at Regina who raised a brow in confusion before opening the door and stepping out of the way so that the older woman entered first. Regina was speechless as she took in the transformation of the blonde's little apartment. In the far corner was a little pub table that sat two with high back chairs and a string of white Christmas lights bathing it in romantic lighting. The table was set for two, with familiar red-tipped yellow roses as its center piece, and a bottle of wine resting in a bucket of ice beside it. On the other side where her bed resided facing the television, the DVD player was on idle causing the Sony emblem to float around the screen. The bed was made and at the foot there sat a bench seat with a throw blanket folded neatly in the middle of it and two throw pillows resting against the end of the bed.

"I knew if I asked you on an actual date that you would have said no," Emma confessed when Regina turned to look at her with wonder in her eyes, "I figured since you're here…"

"Emma…" Regina exhaled looking back at the setup in front of her, "Where did you get wine?" she questioned for lack of anything else to say.

Laughing softly, Emma shrugged, "I'll replace it before Ingrid gets back," when Regina didn't move to make her way further into the apartment she gently touched her lower back, "Hey, we don't have to call it a date. We can just hang out, eat some food, watch a movie and then call it a night."

"Emma," Regina exhaled running her fingers through her hair.

"Regina," Emma sighed touching her arm, "I get it okay, and I promise not to put you in a situation you're not comfortable with."

Shaking her head, Regina gently brushed her fingers against a pale cheek, "It's not you I'm worried about," she confessed pulling away and slowly entering the room.

* * *

"You wanna talk about your confession yesterday?" Emma asked as they sat practically cuddled up under the throw blanket as the movie _Thr3e_ played in the background. Dinner had been wonderful. Consisting of Chicken Florentine that Emma had admitted to being the only thing she really knew how to cook, bread sticks and a crisp salad. They hadn't talked much but that hadn't stopped the glances or small smiles. Regina had been surprised that the blonde didn't pick the cliché romantic comedy, GLBT genre or not, that most people played on a first date. Emma had read her mind and confessed that she rather enjoyed suspense thrillers instead of rom-coms and that she didn't want to make Regina uncomfortable by watching something like Gray Matters or Imagine Me and You, where a 'straight' woman realizes that she's maybe not so 'straight' to begin with. That had earned her a small kiss on the cheek that had left the blonde with crimson cheeks.

Glancing away from the screen, Regina leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She didn't want to talk about her past or her present, and she certainly didn't want to think about her future or what any of the last few weeks meant. Instead she deflected the only way she knew how, she knew if she verbally deflected Emma would bring the conversation back to the question she had asked eventually. So she hoped that kissing her would have the same effect on the blonde that it did on her when their lips touched, she hoped Emma's mind would go blissfully blank for a few seconds and they could just go back to watching the movie without conversation. Before she had the chance to pull away though, Emma tangled slim fingers in chestnut strands and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

Raising up onto her knees, Emma took a step backward onto her bed, never being more thankful that she didn't have a footboard, and slowly pulled the brunette with her. Their mouths parted as tongues explored pulling wanton moans from each of their throats, hands entangled in hair and around waists as Emma finally tumbled back onto her bed. Regina broke the kiss at the feeling of falling and looked into darkened eyes, "I'm not sleeping with you," she whispered kissing pink lips again.

Emma nodded during the kiss pulling back briefly, "I know," she breathed flipping them and smirking when the brunette let out a startled yelp, "I just want to feel you against me."

Regina pulled her down into a searing kiss that left them both breathless and more than a little wet in intimate places. Their hands were traveling over clothing and trying to keep things as PG as possible as they devoured each other's mouths on the blonde's bed. Regina hadn't felt this turned on from just kissing someone ever in her life, not even with Mal. Maybe it was the taboo nature of it all that did it for her, that was easier to cling to than whatever feelings lay beneath the surface waiting for her to release them. She whimpered and arched as Emma's hand cupped the side of her breast, "God," she exhaled shakily, "If you touch me like that again you're going to make me out to be a liar."

"What do you mean?" Emma breathed into her mouth before sealing their lips together once more. It was Regina who flipped them this time, figuring she was safer on top but miscalculating slightly as her thigh found its way pressed against the blonde's core. Emma moaned out a wanton, "Fuck."

Staring down at the younger woman, Regina stated conflicted, "We should stop,"

"Okay," Emma breathed pushing onto her elbow and sweetly kissing the brunette on the lips before falling back onto the bed. Neither woman spoke as they observed one another until Regina glanced down and noticed the blonde's shirt had risen leaving a span of toned stomach and abs in view that just begged to be touched. Slowly running her finger down then back up, she shivered as Emma's muscles jumped beneath her touch, "Regina…" Emma breathed heavily as chocolate eyes locked once more onto hers and tanned fingers descended the expanse of her abdomen once more. Emma arched and moaned against plump lips that crashed into her own, as those same fingers continued south until they came in contact with wet heat and swollen flesh.

"Jesus," Regina panted against her neck at the abundance of wetness she found her fingers playing in. Skimming tongue and teeth against the blonde's neck, she slowly dipped her fingers lower and inside groaning at the tightness around her and pushed deeper when Emma gripped her shoulder and pulled her harder against her. Setting a slow pace, Regina finally allowed her eyes to reconnect with stormy sea-green ones and shivered at the look Emma was giving her. There was shock and wonder and something else she couldn't and refused to name in the stare that gazed back at her, "I'm sorry," Regina panted.

"Don't apologize," Emma moaned arching as Regina drove into her a little harder, "Fuck that feels good."

"I couldn't stop myself," the brunette confessed.

"I don't want you to stop," Emma pleaded her fingers sliding under the older woman's blouse to feel how hot her skin was, "I want you naked but I don't want you to stop."

"You want me naked?" Regina asked self-consciously, twisting her fingers and using her thumb to depress Emma's clit. She was fighting the urge to go down on the blonde, she could feel her desperation to taste her increasing as the seconds ticked by. There was something to be said about the way a woman tasted and Regina was certain that Emma Swan would taste divine, "I'm not as fit as you are."

"I don't ca-care…fuck Regina I'm gonna cum," Emma confessed as her body tensed and her back bowed, "Don't stop. Don't stop. Just like that."

"If I get naked," Regina asked, her voice trembling as she gave into her desires and towered over the younger woman, continuing the slow and steady in and out as Emma teetered on the edge, "If I let you see me…can I taste you?"

"God yes!" Emma choked out as her orgasm crashed into her, wave after wave after trembling pulsating wave of pleasure rippled through her body as she clung to the older woman, her fingers leaving grooves down a sweat slicked back as she shook against the comforter on her bed. When the trembling stopped and the clenching of inner walls released, Regina wasted no time slipping her fingers out and into her own mouth instantly moaning at the taste that sparked against her taste buds. Emma watched on as an entirely predatory look overcame once uncertain features and tanned fingers made short work of the buttons on her blouse and pants before slipping them off and dropping them to the floor. She didn't pause or hesitate to continue removing her bra and slipping out of her panties until she stood before the blonde in nothing, "You are beautiful," Emma gasped reaching out to touch her only to have her hand stopped as Regina shook her head.

"Take off your pants."

"Right," Emma breathed out slipping the button of her jeans from within its home and shimmying out of them, panties and all before slipping her shirt over her head and unsnapping her bra. She shivered when she lay bare in front of her teacher, the brunette's darkened brown orbs raking over her body with hunger as she climbed back onto the bed and pushed open long legs wasting no time swiping her tongue through pink folds, "Oh…fuck," Emma gasped her fingers tangling into dark locks.

"Mmm," Regina moaned against her, sucking one lip and then the other into her mouth before delving in as deep as she could and curling her tongue. The moment she'd licked Emma's essence off of her fingers she knew that she wouldn't be able to control herself when finally presented with the entire honey pot as it were. Emma Swan tasted like cinnamon and sugar, she was sweet with a hint of bitter and Regina was addicted. She knew if allowed she would spend the rest of the night between trembling thighs and drink every drop the blonde had to offer. It had been over a decade since she last tasted a woman, fortunately and unfortunately for Emma she was starving.

It was this carnal desire, this inability to restrain herself when with another woman that had caused her to run from the truth so many years ago and Regina wasn't trying to fool herself now. She was going to run again. She was going to retreat into herself no matter how badly she wanted to see where living freely could get her. No matter how unfair it was to Emma and herself, tomorrow she was going to pretend none of this happened. For today though, for right now, she was going to enjoy herself and try to make it worth Emma's while.

"Oh my god," Emma moaned lifting her hips to meet Regina's mouth fully as she combed her fingers through her hair, "You are really good at tha-at. Jesus..." she convulsed as she fell over the edge, Regina's mouth catching every bit as the brunette didn't pause in her ministrations, "You're just gonna keep…hmm…umkay," Emma gasped as Regina latched onto her clit,

"I want you to cum again," Regina practically growled before returning her mouth to the apex of Emma's thighs.

"I wanna touch you, too," Emma pleaded.

Slowing down but refusing to stop Regina skillfully twisted her body around so that she was hovering over the blonde's face. She was dripping with arousal, her thighs coated in her own juices but she hadn't noticed any of it when presented with all there was to offer of Emma Swan. She couldn't ignore her own want any longer though when she felt confident hands slide up her thighs, around her ass and onto her hips pulling her lower until Emma's tongue was pushing though her folds, "Mmhmm," Regina moaned against her as Emma sucked her into her mouth, "Mm shit," she gasped her head falling onto a milky white thigh as she felt her first orgasm hit her.

Regina found it hard to concentrate on Emma from that point on, the blonde was as relentless as she was between her legs and she hadn't been expecting that. She had barely allowed Mal to touch her the one time they were together and that had been entirely out of fear for what she realized with great clarity now, she not only loved touching and tasting another woman but she loved being touched and tasted by another woman as well. Fingers digging into her own hair as she tried to maintain contact with the blonde's sex, Regina groaned as Emma reached down and gripped it herself tugging her up until she was sitting on the younger woman's face backwards, "Jesus," she panted as Emma still didn't release her hair, causing her back to bow as Regina steadied herself on her shoulders, "I don't think I can stay like this long. I'm not as young as you," Regina panted out as Emma continued to devour her from below. Just when she thought her body would give way under the strain, her climax hit hard and Emma released her so that she could lean forward and tremble in ecstasy.

"You're going to kill me," Emma moaned as Regina turned and kissed her hungrily, her fingers returning between still shaky legs.

"Energy is wasted on the youth," Regina teased before claiming kiss swollen lips once more as her fingers sunk deep into the younger woman with a moan.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma hadn't arrived at school early ever in her life but she needed to see and talk to Regina. When she had woken that morning she was alone. The bed was disheveled, the TV was still looping the Sony image and everything from the night before sat in stasis. Regina was gone and so Emma had showered, gotten dressed and left for school an hour earlier than usual. She had been about to give up, thinking that that brunette wasn't going to show when the late model black Benz pulled into the parking lot. Brunette hair, a lilac blouse covered back and the most glorious behind concealed in a black pencil skirt climbed from the car and just the sight of the woman caused the air to rush from her lungs. Emma found her feet carrying her swiftly over to her.

"Hey!" Emma asked running up beside her.

Regina jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind her, turning abruptly she was nearly nose to nose with the younger woman and took a quick step back, "Emma," She gasped, "You scared me."

"Sorry," Emma shrugged, "Can I…um…can I talk to you"

"Here?" she asked and Emma nodded, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm just talking to you Regina," Emma frowned.

Regina fought the blush she felt crawling up her neck and cleared her throat, "It's Miss Mills when you're on campus."

"Right, sorry," Emma gestured toward the building, "So can I walk with you?"

Still looking uncertain Regina sighed, "Sure, let me just get my things," she added turning back to her car and leaning across the seat to grab her bag. She could feel Emma's eyes instantly fall to her backside and inhaled a fortifying breath before standing to her full height again. Closing the door and pressing the alarm on her key ring she smiled politely, "Shall we?"

"I can carry that for you," Emma offered gesturing to the stack of file folders the older woman was holding against her chest like a shield.

Exhaling Regina stopping several yards away from the entrance to the building, "Emma look…"

"Are we just going to pretend it didn't happen?" Emma interrupted before Regina could say anything dismissive.

Regina blanched momentarily, "I-," Taking a cautionary look around Emma stepped minutely closer to the other woman causing Regina to snap back from where her mind had wandered thinking about soft pink lips and naked pale flesh, "Miss Swan," Regina warned. Emma lifted her hands in surrender and retreated the necessary steps, "This cannot happen," Regina voiced sternly.

"It _already_ happened."

"And that was a mistake," Regina whispered. Before Emma had time to even formulate an answer there was a clearing of a throat behind them. Turning she was met with the questioning smile of Officer Graham Humbert, "Graham, hello," she smiled politely as he continued to approach the pair.

"Regina," he nodded courteously, "Emma, hey."

"Hey," Emma sighed glancing at Regina, "I'll see you in class Miss Mills," with that the blonde turned and walked somberly away.

* * *

Class went by faster than either of them expected it to. There was so much ground to cover with turning in their writing assignment, another test and the assigning of a new research topic that neither woman had time to dwell on what had happened between them. Regina for one had been so focused on thinking about anything but Emma Swan that she didn't notice that the girl in question stood in front of her shortly after the bell rang until she spoke, "Miss Mills?"

Glancing up from the stack of tests she had started to grade Regina blinked at the intense look in sea-green eyes, "Miss Swan?"

"Can we talk?"

The brunette exhaled as she dropped her pen onto the desk, "I don't know what it is you think we have to talk about.," it was so easy for her to go on the defensive especially when she couldn't get her thoughts in order from one minute to the next. The cold and angry façade she hid behind when frightened was always ready to come out and play in times of extreme vulnerability and if Regina knew one thing it was that Emma had her terrified. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before. She couldn't forget the feel or taste of the younger woman and she definitely couldn't forget the way Emma had touched her. When she had woken tangled in Emma's arms she had panicked and fled and she wasn't sure if she would ever stop running, "I have said everything that I needed to say."

Emma nodded, "Will you just listen then?"

"Miss Swan, I-"

"We slept together!" Emma was tired of being the reasonable one, "We slept together and it was amazing, but then you took off with no regard for how that would make me feel. Don't pretend that I am the only one that feels anything between us. You are scared and I get that but cut the crap Regina!"

Regina stood to her feet and leaned menacingly across her desk, "I _don't_ want to talk about this."

Emma scoffed, "You know what, _Miss Mills_?" she shook her head, "Forget it, you're not worth it."

Regina's face fell before she could mask it and she flinched slightly as the words clenched at her heart, "Finally, you get it," she managed in a less than defeated tone, "If you will excuse me, I have tests to grade."

Emma fought to maintain her anger and keep the tears she felt at bay, before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Once the door closed with a resounding click, Regina fell back into her chair and exhaled as her eyes welled up and her breathing became labored. Her hand trembled as she wiped a tear that had slid down her cheek, noticing this she couldn't stop the others from following or the choked sob that escaped her throat. Shaking her head, her hand covered her mouth quickly as another sob came from within her and she clenched her eyes tightly to stem the flow of tears.

* * *

Emma didn't make it very far down the hall before her tears began to flow of their own accord. Slipping into the first restroom she came across she was glad to find it empty as she slammed the door to her stall closed and sat heavily on the toilet lid just as her sobs became audible. She was shaking like a leaf in the wind, gulping down mouthfuls of air but nothing could stop the pain that was like a live wire in her veins, "Fuck!" she slammed her hand against the stall wall, not hearing the restroom door open and not believing that she had been that cruel. Had she really told the brunette that she wasn't worth it? She'd seen the look of hurt pass through mocha eyes. She'd felt the sudden flinch as if it had been her own body's reaction. Tugging at blonde strands, Emma didn't know what she could do to fix this. There were somethings that once they were said couldn't be taken back and she had the feeling that she'd just managed to say one. Regina had never physically responded to anything she had said as vividly as she'd responded to being told she wasn't worth it, Emma knew she had hurt her.

"Are you alright, dear?" Emma froze at the sound of a voice she knew well, Principal Mills stood outside her stall door, "Are you hurt?"

"N-no ma'am," Emma responded shakily, "I'm fine ma'am."

"Come out and let me be the judge of that," Cora stated her hands finding her hips. When the girl didn't immediately open the stall door she sighed, "Do I need to get a corrections officer or are you going to come out on your own?" She waited a few more seconds until she heard the clicking of the stall lock and stepped back as an extremely red faced Emma Swan came into view wiping her eyes, "Miss Swan, are you okay?"

Emma nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Why are you hiding in here when you should be in class? What happened?"

"Nothing ma'am," Emma cleared her throat, "I'm just a little upset."

Cora smiled sadly, "Would you like to talk about it?" Emma shook her head, "My daughter has spoken highly of your conversations, would you like to talk to _her_ about it?"

Emma could feel her eyes overflowing with tears again, "No, thank you. I'll just go to class if that's alright." Cora nodded and watched the blonde flee from her presence.

* * *

"Enter!" Cora called out from within the storage closet in her office as she heard a knock sound on the door. Peaking her head out she came face to face with her daughter looking worse for wear and frowned, "Darling, what's the matter?"

Shaking her head, Regina smiled sadly, "I need to take the rest of the day."

Cora nodded walking up to her baby girl, "Okay," she pulled the brunette into her arms and sighed as Regina clung to her, "Is everything alright?"

Regina nodded and mumbled against her mother's shoulder, "I'm just… I'm sorry."

"Goodness," Cora breathed into brunette strands, "First Emma Swan and now you, what is going on today?" Regina stiffened in her mother's hold at the mention of Emma and knew her mother felt it, "Darling?"

"Hmm?"

Cora pulled back and held her at arms-length, Regina avoided eye contact, "Look at me," reluctantly guilt-stricken brown met curious brown and Cora sighed, "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Regina," Cora stated sternly, "What happened between you and Miss Swan?"

"I'm not lying," she assured her mother, "Nothing happened between Miss Swan and me. Today for some reason I just can't seem to clear my head and focus."

The entire time Regina had been explaining her mother had been watching her. She'd watched as her fingers clenched at her sides and her eyes flitted around the room but never focused on her own. She watched the way she bit her bottom lip and blinked in rapid succession. Regina's body told an entirely different tale than the one falling from her mouth and Cora wasn't sure what to do with that information. She needed to be certain before coming up with a definite course of action and the best way to get a direct answer was to be direct in your question, "It's her, isn't it? Emma Swan?"

Regina felt her heart stop as her mother grasped her chin and held her eyes, "What do you mean?" She managed on a steady breath.

Cora dropped her chin and stepped away to her desk, "Take the rest of the day."

"Mother?"

"That'll be all," Cora stated as though she had called Regina to her office for a meeting, "We'll speak later."

"Mother?" Regina tried again as her blood ran cold.

"Regina, the best course of action is to remove yourself from my presence," Cora stated looking up from the screen of her cell phone. Her gaze was steady and unreadable but Regina knew at that moment, no matter what she said or how she tried to explain, her mother knew.

"Yes, mother," she breathed quietly before exiting the office. Once the door closed behind her she leaned against it letting out a shaky breath and running her fingers through her hair, "This is not happening," she whispered to herself and stepped away before tears could run down her cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Your response to this story is spellbinding. Thanks for all the love guys, keep your feedback coming and I'll try to keep the updates at the pace they are going. This chapter was full of feels for me, hope you like it.**_

* * *

She should have stayed at home. It was going on ten on a school night and she should be home in bed not walking around the streets of Storybrooke, Maine trying to clear her head. It was way past her curfew and if anyone came to check on her she would be in so much trouble but Emma couldn't make herself turn around. She'd been walking for the better part of two hours, her feet were tired and her shoes were soaked through from the puddles of water she'd been sloshing through, she'd be lucky if she didn't catch pneumonia.

"It'd be just my luck," Emma breathed despondently, headlights glossed over her as an SUV sped past and she sighed when the cars brake lights lit up and it came to a slow stop a few feet ahead of her, "Just ignore them and keep walking Swan," she told herself as she pulled her jacket closer around her when the driver's door opened.

"Emma?" the girl in question looked up startled as Regina stood beside the SUV, the light from the car's interior giving her an ethereal glow, "What are you doing?" Emma thought about responding, about apologizing, about saying a number of things that wouldn't make a difference but decided on keeping her head down and walking past as fast as she could, "Emma?" Regina called out again.

"Just leave me alone," Emma sighed as she heard the brunette's engine turn off and the door close before footsteps echoed behind her.

"Emma!" Regina called jogging to catch up with the younger woman. This was ridiculous, she couldn't seriously be running away from her, grabbing the blonde's arm she pulled her back before she could cross the street, "Emma, please stop," she breathed out ignoring the scolding her feet were giving her from running in peep toe heels.

"I need to get home," Emma stated looking down at her feet.

Regina sighed lifting her chin, "Then I'll drive you."

"You can't keep doing this to me, you know," Emma stated shaking her head, "You can't treat me like I matter one second and then run away when things get complicated. I have feelings Regina. I care so incredibly much for you and I don't deserve to be toyed with because you don't know what it is you want."

Silence stretched on between them, their gazes penetrating one another. Emma didn't know what was running through the older woman's head and Regina once again found herself floored by the maturity of such a young girl. She hadn't forgotten that Emma was incredibly bright, she hadn't forgotten that the girl could speak with such aptitude and intuition at times that it left her mind reeling, her heart beating rapidly and her stomach fluttering. It was one of the things that attracted her so much to her. Outside of the beautiful blonde hair, captivating sea-green eyes and enticing body, Emma Swan was extremely intelligent. She was beauty and brains all rolled into one and Regina was struggling to resist her.

It wasn't until another car sped past, the _whoosh_ of tires through motionless water on the paved road, and the glare of headlights bouncing off darkened shop windows that Regina blinked and took a miniscule step back. She'd felt as though she were being pulled toward the younger girl once more and she couldn't fall again. She needed distance, especially now that she was certain her mother knew, she couldn't be drawn in to Emma, not now, "I'm sorry. I never meant…I-," she paused laughing humorlessly at herself, "This isn't easy for me and I know it doesn't change anything but I am sorry Emma."

Emma shrugged unable to voice that it changed everything. It was entirely frustrating how Regina could give her a small bit of the vulnerability that hid behind the surface and Emma fell in love with her all over again. She wanted to be mad, she wanted to cut all ties and forget any of this ever occurred but she couldn't. There was Regina looking as though her world were crumbling all around her and there was nothing stable for her to hold onto when Emma was _right_ there. All she had to do was ask, give the girl some sign that she was wanted and Emma would be her shelter in the rain, she would be her safe place but Regina was so damned stubborn. Emma was certain the brunette would sink deep within herself long before she ever reached out for help.

"I'm sorry for saying you weren't worth it," Emma croaked out, her throat dry with the strength she was summoning to not cry again, "I didn't mean that."

Regina shook her head, "You were upset," she continued as Emma looked like she wanted to protest, "I will admit it hurt but I know that I hurt you too by dismissing you the way I did," she stated as wind blew her hair back from her face. Emma stood transfixed momentarily before taking a tentative step forward, to which Regina immediately took a step backward, "Let me take you home," she breathed looking in the direction of the SUV.

Nodding, Emma smiled tightly, "Okay, thanks."

* * *

The drive was a silent one. Regina had only spoken long enough to explain that she'd dropped her Benz off with her father for its annual so she was driving her backup car. Emma had nodded and mentioned that it was a nice truck but the conversation died after that. Neither woman spoke but it didn't stop them from stealing small glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Emma wanted to reach over and hold Regina's hand where it rested on the gear shift. She wanted to ask, beg, for another chance, another kiss, another anything but she knew at this point in time she would have to wait for Regina to come to her. The fear was that the brunette never would, that she would continue being content living in denial. Regina for her part was desperately trying to remember to breathe, her chest hurt so badly when she glanced at Emma that eventually she stopped doing so and tried to focus on driving. It had never been this bad before, the longing for another woman, the need to be with someone but with Emma she felt it deeply. She felt it in every nerve in her body, this want that wasn't completely sexual, her mind craved their conversations, her body screamed for the blonde's touch and her heart, her heart ached so severely that Regina fought the urge to clutch her chest with every beat.

Emma was reluctant to leave when they pulled up outside the shop. Regina didn't tear her eyes away from the windshield as she ran her fingers through her hair and Emma could feel the uneasiness rolling off of her in waves. Clearing her throat causing the brunette to reluctantly face her, Emma locked eyes with darkened brown, "You okay?"

Regina shook her head as it rested against the back of the seat, "I don't think…" she trailed off clearing her throat, "What I mean is..."

"Regina, just say it," Emma interrupted biting her bottom lip.

"I need for this to stop," she choked out wiping a tear that slowly made its way down her cheek, "I want to be your friend, I truly do, but I cannot allow myself to be anything other than that. I know my actions lately have said otherwise and I am so incredibly sorry for that but Emma I just…I need things to go back to the way they were. I can't _feel_ this way, I'm not strong enough."

"You're not doing anything wrong," she paused as Regina scoffed, "No, listen. We're attracted to each other and for me it's everything I've been looking for. You're everything I've been looking for and I understand that you're scared. This is new for you but I'm willing to figure this out, if you are."

"I'm sorry, I can't," Regina stated softly. She watched as Emma nodded and went to climb from the car, "Emma," when the blonde turned back to face her she grabbed her hand and gave it a firm squeeze for a moment before pulling back, "Goodnight."

Emma smiled sadly, "Goodnight."


	18. Chapter 18

"Mother?" Regina answered rolling over in bed as her phone rang on the bedside table. Squinting at the clock she realized it was just a little after 2 in the morning. She hadn't made it home until a little after 11 and instantly fell into bed trying to ignore the throbbing in her chest and the warring in her mind. She'd wanted Emma, aggressively and deeply and it had terrified her beyond belief so she had done the only feasible thing in her mind, she'd cut ties. She'd asked for things to go back to normal, or what resembled normal in their relationship and the heartache apparent on young features had nearly broken her. Emma would never know but she'd cried on the drive home, heart-wrenching, soul shaking sobs that made it difficult to see two feet in front of her car. She hadn't been able to stop even after pulling into her driveway and it wasn't until the chill of the night air had invaded the interior of the SUV that Regina drug herself into the stillness of her home and burrowed under her blankets clutching a pillow to her chest.

Her heartache was her own fault, she knew. If she could only woman-up and take responsibility for the way she felt, live her own life then she could be happy, truly happy and possibly with Emma. More than likely with Emma she knew but she had proceeded to break the young girls heart and if she was honest with herself her own as well. There was nothing she could do about it now though. Decisions needed to be made and she'd made them. She couldn't risk her livelihood, her reputation, her heart on something with the younger woman that would most likely not last through the summer. Emma was young. She had her whole life ahead of her as long as she kept her nose clean and stayed on the straight and narrow. Regina couldn't jeopardize that for her, she couldn't let her potentially throw it all away for a crush, a summer fling, something that she would realize she didn't really and truly want. It was an infatuation. Regina was the first person to show genuine interest in her. She was the first person to share her interests and have an intellectual conversation with the younger woman like an adult. She didn't judge her or mother her she liked her. These were her own insecurities and fears rearing their ugly faces, Jesus, her head was pounding.

"Hello darling," Cora sighed leaning back into her lounge chair. She'd been sitting in her study since getting home from school that day thinking. She'd tried talking to her husband about it but she couldn't bring herself to tell him all the details, only that she had an idea who Regina was confused about and wasn't sure if it was such a great idea. Henry had of course been thoroughly confused, demanding answers where Cora had refused to offer them. She'd kissed his cheek and asked him to let her take care of it, insisting that she only had the best interest of their daughter at heart and he had conceded. She hadn't been lying. She truly only wanted what was best for her little girl and knew that Regina would disagree with her entirely for what she felt she needed to do. She hated having to have this conversation but it needed to be had. She was happy Regina felt intrigued by someone but did it have to be Emma Swan, did it have to be a student?

"Is something the matter?" Regina asked sitting up in bed.

"Emma Swan," Cora stated on an exhale.

"Mother…" Regina began rubbing her tear swollen eyes, she was not in the mood to talk about this, "Its 2AM can this not wait until-?"

"No, it cannot. Explain this to me," Cora interrupted lifting the glass of scotch she'd been nursing for the last hour to her lips, "I don't want to be misinformed. I don't want to jump to conclusions. Tell me what happened."

Regina cleared her throat, "I don't…mother I don't know what you want me to say exactly."

"When did this start?"

Running her fingers through her hair, Regina shrugged even though her mother couldn't see her, "I don't know. We hit it off on the first day of school and simply continued to be friendly with one another. Learning things about one another and at some point I guess I started to realize I was attracted to her."

Cora hummed sipping her drink, "How did it escalate."

"She began giving me little notes," she exhaled, "We realized we both had a love of literature and she capitalized on that. Leaving me little passages and then there were the most beautiful flowers. Everything just sort of trickled down from there. We kissed and…mother this is embarrassing."

"I'm not trying to embarrass you dear. I need to understand so that I can make an informed decision."

"A decision about what?"

"What did you omit?" Cora asked instead of answering the question directed toward her, "You hesitated. What were you about to say?"

"Nothing," Regina stated.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Have you been intimate with her Regina?"

"Mother!"

"I will take that as a yes," Cora sighed irritation seeping into her voice, "I don't know why you feel the need to lie to me Regina. I birthed you, I know you inside and out from development until now. Do you not think your own mother would not know when you have given of yourself to another person? I am an expert when it matters to your heart, I helped develop it for heaven's sake."

"Mother you are being theatrical," Regina groaned falling back against her mattress.

"Fine," Cora sighed, "Get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Mother, what are you going to do?" Regina asked in a panic because her mother never backed down that easily.

"Regina there are somethings that a mother has to do that are better left unsaid."

"Whatever you have planned mother, there's no need," The brunette found tears in her eyes and was uncertain why she felt so much fear, "I've cut all ties with her outside of class. I'll keep it professional. We can forget this ever happened."

Feeling tears in her own eyes Cora exhaled, "I can tell by the pain in your voice darling that you cant. You can't forget and you won't be able to let this go. Just trust me, okay? Everything I do, I do for your own wellbeing. I do it to make sure you are happy," Regina felt a sob break through as her mother disconnected the call.

* * *

"Hello?" Emma answered groggily, she hadn't looked at the caller ID, she hadn't even opened her eyes so when there was no response she sighed, "If you're going to prank call can you do it after the sun comes up?"

She was two seconds from hanging up when she heard a tearful exhale, "Emma…"

That woke her up, she knew that voice, "Regina?"

"Yes," the brunette sighed, "I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to bed."

"No, no, no. Hold on," rubbing at her eyes she sat up, "What's the matter? Are you crying?"

"No…yes…god I don't know why I called you. I'm sorry."

"Regina, stop," Why couldn't she stay mad at this woman. Why couldn't she wallow in her own self-pity like a heartbroken teenager with a bucket of ice cream and a marathon of Faking It? Emma knew why though, it was the sound of the brunette's voice no matter what she was saying. The feel of her hands when she blessed Emma with a single touch. Emma couldn't get the taste of her kisses and skin out of her head and no matter how much Regina had hurt her, she couldn't turn her back on her, not now when she sounded like she really needed a friend, "Let's not do this whole you broke my heart and now you can never lean on me for anything – thing. Alright? I'm a big girl, I knew the risks of pursuing you and I will deal with the fallout but right now you need me. So what's up?"

"Can you come over?" Met with silence, she continued, "I know I don't deserve to ask anything of you but I just really don't want to be alone right now and I thought maybe you didn't either. I should have realized you'd be asleep and not thinking about…I mean it's almost 4 and we have school in a few hours so forget I called." She didn't wait for a response before hanging up and curling back up in her bed with her pillow. She was kidding herself, she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight. She'd been laying there awake since her mother's call and it took her almost an hour to admit to herself that what she really wanted right then was to be near Emma. What kind of person was she that she couldn't let the younger woman go after telling her there could be nothing between them?

Twenty minutes later, Regina was marginally surprised to hear a knock on her front door. Padding down the hall on bare feet and pulling it open she was even less surprised to see Emma standing there, oversized hoody pulled over her head, baggy pajama pants hanging off her hips and flip-flops on her feet. She tried suppressing her smile as she stepped back letting the blonde in. Emma for her part wasted no time after the door closed pulling the brunette to her and claiming her lips in a kiss that left her breathless, "We shouldn't," Regina breathed heavily their foreheads resting together, her fingers toying with the ends of blonde strands as the hood had fallen from Emma's head.

Emma nodded staring into bloodshot eyes that were still slightly puffy from crying, she tasted the salt from tears long ago shed on parted lips when she'd kissed her and it had only made her want to take care of the older woman more, "I know," she confessed knowing that she was only digging herself deeper into the hole that was Regina Mills but couldn't help herself. Exhaling shakily she once more took the brunette's breath away as they stumbled backward toward the brunette's bedroom. Clothing found itself shed along the hallway as fingers craved the feel of naked skin, a hoody here, a pajama top there, everything found its way onto the floor before they crashed down onto the mattress.

Regina trembled at the blonde's touch as pale fingers skimmed up her leg and a warm tongue left a blistering trail up, down and across her torso. Her fingers tangled in blonde tresses holding the younger woman to her as Emma bit, nibbled and sucked her breast into her mouth with fervor, "Oh…" Regina moaned her free hand tangling into the blankets as she arched wanting the sensation of Emma to never stop. She needn't worry though because Emma was far from being finished with her, her mouth kissing a trail to the breast she had neglected. Locking eyes with wanton brown, she slowly licked around her nipple then bit down softly before pulling it fully into her mouth without breaking their gaze until Regina's eyes closed in ecstasy, "Emma…"

* * *

"That wasn't why I asked you to come over," Regina breathed into the silence of her bedroom, her fingers playing through blonde strands as they lay naked under the blankets on her bed. The first rays of morning were shining through the curtains, Emma's head was nestled against her shoulder, her breath tingling the hairs on the side of her neck, "I'm not complaining," she added as she felt Emma stiffen.

"But it doesn't change anything," Emma voiced so that Regina didn't have to once more, "You needed comfort and I wanted to feel you. Let's just leave it at that,"

Shaking her head softly, Regina exhaled, "I've really messed this up, haven't I?" When Emma didn't respond she tilted her head up and stared into glassy sea-green eyes, "I never meant to hurt you."

Clearing her throat, Emma broke their gaze and slipped from the bed, "I need to get back home and get ready for the day."

"Emma," Regina called sitting up in bed as she watched the blonde gather her clothing, throwing it on as she made her way down the hallway.

She sighed heavily falling back into her pillow as, "See you in class, Miss Mills," came floating down the hallway seconds before her front door closed with a quiet click.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Let me know your thoughts guys. Hang in here with me._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: I'm late, I'm late, for a very important update! Sorry for the delay guys, the week got away from me.**_

* * *

Once again Emma found herself on campus early, this time though Regina's black Mercedes was already parked and devoid of any sign the brunette had been in it in the last few minutes. Knowing her routine, Emma set off to the library and their usual table which hadn't been used in quite some time now that she thought about it. She had her heart set on one thing, even though her mind thoroughly disagreed with the course of action, she was going to apologize. She needed to apologize for earlier that morning, Emma felt as though she had taken advantage of the situation, taken advantage of Regina's vulnerability at the time, but mostly she wanted to apologize for walking out on her. She didn't deserve that. She had seemed genuinely interested in having _that_ conversation and Emma had shut her down right off because she couldn't. She couldn't delve into their relationship any further than the carnal acts they had just participated in because it hurt too much. Thinking about how much she cared for and loved Regina, hurt too damn much all things considered, and Emma was too much of a coward to bare her soul again just to have the brunette drive a dagger of self-doubt, fear and confusion through it. She felt as though her heart were full of enough holes at the hands of Regina Mills as it were but still her conscience had eaten away at her until she reached this point.

There are somethings that your heart simply isn't prepared for no matter how strong it is and one of those things is seeing the woman you love flirting and being flirted with by another person. A man. A man you thought at one point was a friend and on your side more times than not. A man you were apparently sorely mistaken about. So it wasn't a surprise to Emma that a sharp pain shot through her chest as she stepped through the entrance of the library and caught sight of Regina sitting while Graham stood with his hip perched against _their_ table. He was saying something that Emma couldn't make out but that didn't stop her from interpreting that it was something flirtatious based on Regina's reaction. She smirked and slowly pushed her hair from her face, it was a move Emma had seen her perform before with Spinach Herbal guy but it seemed a little less _fake_ this time. Maybe it was the way Graham had to lean down to talk to her, giving him an enticing view of cleavage, or the way his hand teasingly touched hers on the desk. Whatever it was, Emma felt the increase of saliva in her mouth that signaled she was about to vomit, the drop in the pit of her stomach that let her know it was going to be a painful experience, and before she could lose the breakfast she had hastily scarfed down after washing the scent of Regina off of her that morning Emma turned and fled. Well tried to, she turned and ran directly into Ms. French, causing the books she was carrying to tumble to the floor with a muted clatter that was loud enough to garner the attention of the one person Emma was trying to disappear from.

"Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry," Belle spoke concerned as she noticed the parlor of the young girls face, "Are you alright?"

"Mmhmm," Emma responded unable to open her mouth for fear she really throw up. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Regina was now looking at her and she at least had the decency to look ashamed of herself.

"Are you sure?" Belle question as Emma turned back toward the door and hurriedly picked up the books that were left on the floor.

"Yeah, I just need to go," Emma shrugged and practically ran out of the library and to the nearest restroom where she wasn't sick but she also couldn't stop the tears that tracked down her cheeks. This time they were different though, there was no sadness only anger, no heart wrenching sobs only clenched fists and grinding teeth, no hyperventilating breaths just angry puffs of air escaping through her nose like a bull before it charges. Emma was beyond pissed, she wanted to hit something or someone, "How dare she," she voiced her thought into the quietness of the bathroom. Regina had some nerve. How could she walk into her life, make her feel things that no one had made her feel before, break and mend her heart so many times only to allow Graham to do whatever the hell he thought he was doing? How could she use her like she did last night? How dare Regina make her open up to her, how dare she make her trust her, how dare she make her love her!

She had very little time to dwell on it as the chiming for first period that she rarely ever noticed anymore sounded. Scrubbing her face, although it did nothing to clear the angry red shade her skin had taken on, she made her way out of the bathroom and to Exploratory Literature.

* * *

Regina's stomach was in knots. It had been since seeing Emma that morning in the library when she had been _talking_ to Graham. Graham was a whole other situation she wasn't sure how she had gotten into but had been unable to get herself out of it without agreeing to at least one date. She hadn't wanted to go out with him but when asked to give him one good reason, "I think I'm falling in love with Emma Swan," didn't seem as though it were a feasible one. So she had agreed to one date, coffee later in the week, and then there was Emma. How long she'd been standing there she didn't know but from the look on her face she had seen enough to deduce what was going on. Emma wasn't stupid, Graham hadn't been very discreet, and the betrayal written across pale features tied Regina's stomach into knots.

Emma hadn't looked at her once since coming into class and it was now five minutes before the end of the period. She hadn't spoken, not even to Ruby who clearly looked worried for her friend, and when asked a participation question she had stated that she hadn't known the answer and left it at that. Regina knew the blonde was upset with her, she knew she was hurt and possibly angry with her and that only made her more reluctant to tell the blonde her potential feelings. To explain that she is terrified but unable to make herself let the younger woman go. She needed to talk to her regardless of whether she confessed matters of the heart though. She needed to explain this morning and apologize for using her, "Miss Swan, may I speak with you after class?" Looking up, it was the first time Emma made eye contact with her in nearly two hours and it sent shivers down her spine.

Once class was over and everyone had filed out including a very reluctant Ruby, Regina exhaled and leaned against the front of her desk but before she could speak Emma beat her to it, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Emma wait," Regina called following the blonde toward the door and grasping her arm before she could pull it open, "Let me explain."

"Explain what?" Emma seethed rounding on the brunette causing her to take a step back and against the wall, "What could you possibly say that will change anything Regina?"

"It's not what you think okay," Regina decided to jump right into her explanation, "Graham approached me and asked me out. I couldn't say no."

"Why not?" Emma's anger wasn't dissipating any if anything it was increasing tenfold. Regina shook her head, she couldn't tell her now. Not when things were going so completely wrong during this conversation, she couldn't explain how much she wanted to hold the blonde and kiss her until she believed that Regina didn't want Graham, that she had no intentions of doing anything but drinking coffee with him. Emma scoffed, "You know what I was right, you really aren't worth it. Go out on your bullshit date with Graham. Maybe he'll fuck you back straight."

Regina hadn't realized she was moving until pain reverberated through her palm and up her arm. She gasped covering her mouth as Emma turned back to face her, her cheek already reddened where the brunette's hand had made contact moments ago, "I'm sorry," she whispered looking into rapidly filling eyes. Emma was shaking, her tongue in her cheek and her fists clenching beside her. She stared at her silently and the brunette knew that look, she'd seen it on a number of people she'd managed to piss off over the years, Emma wanted to retaliate. Regina flinched before her hands clamped over her ears as Emma slammed her hand against the panic button the brunette hadn't realized she was standing near and sirens blared throughout the room and building, "What are you doing?" Regina asked panicked as Emma stepped back and dropped to her knees, her hands going behind her head.

It was seconds later that corrections officers burst into the classroom, the door barely missing Emma as it was thrown open, with weapons drawn and resting on the blonde on the floor. Graham was at the beginning of the pack, her mother bringing up the rear with a look of fear and worry etched across her face, "Are you okay?" Graham asked taking a quick assessment of the scene in front of him. Deciding the blonde wasn't a present threat he turned his attention to Regina but not before giving the order to cuff Emma and escort her out.

"What! No, stop!" Regina pushed past him to address the officers that had holstered their weapons and were gathering Emma to her feet, "She didn't do anything. I bumped into the button. Emma was just following protocol by getting down. Please, Graham she didn't do anything."

Looking from Regina to Emma and back again, he finally turned to Cora who had silently been watching the exchange, Regina exhaled the breath she'd been holding as her mother nodded minutely, "Alright guys, false alarm," Graham instructed, "Let her go. Sorry about that Emma."

Emma nodded rubbing her wrists but didn't speak as the CO's made their way out of the room, followed by Graham who left a lingering touch on Regina's arm on the way out. Gathering her backpack she turned to do the same when her voice stopped her in her tracks, "Miss Swan," Cora spoke authoritatively crossing her arms in front of her, "What happened to your face?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Emma tried to discretely pass her eyes over Regina before landing on her mother but from the loft of a well-manicured brow she realized she'd failed, "I'm not sure ma'am," Emma lied looking down at her shoes, "May I leave?"

"Very well," Cora nodded ignoring the fact that Regina's mouth had dropped open in protest, "Put some ice on that to minimize the redness."

Once the door closed and before Regina could speak Cora spoke again, "Did you strike her?" Regina guiltily nodded to which her mother rolled her eyes and exhaled a frustrated breath, "I'm going to assume she did not retaliate?" To this Regina shook her head quickly, "And the panic button."

"An accident," Regina lied, "I bumped into it."

Cora narrowed her eyes so that her offspring knew that she knew she'd just been lied to, "I have a false alarm report to file," she stated moving toward the door and pulling it open, "I expect you to get your affairs in order Regina. I will _not_ tolerate this."

"Yes mother," Regina exhaled as the door closed behind her mother and slumped against her desk running her fingers through her hair with an exasperated, "Fuck."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. It means a lot that you guys are liking this story. To the new comers: welcome to my crazy brain! To the guest reviewer who felt the need to be hateful and get my wife (RAM) all riled up: thank you. It was the best day ever for me LOL. Without further ado: on with the story :)**_

* * *

 _You've reached Emma. I can't answer right now, leave a message._

This was the third time in as many hours that Regina had gotten the blonde's voicemail and she was now certain that Emma was ignoring her. She couldn't blame her. She'd hurt her physically and emotionally earlier and now all she wanted to do was apologize and talk. She didn't want it to escalate into anything else, she just wanted to talk but apparently Emma did not. Which is how she found herself seated in her Benz in the front of the ice cream shop watching as Emma worked the counter. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, blonde waves contrasting heavily with the black of her t-shirt and denim shorts stopping a few inches higher than mid-thigh. She looked down, swiping her screen as the text Regina had just sent came through.

 _ **Regina**_ _: I just want to talk_

She watched as Emma stared at it a moment before returning her attention to a little girl that came up to the counter. Emma smiled sweetly at her and handed her a sample of some flavored confection and then proceeded to give her a serving in a cone. She waited until the small line of people that had gathered came sauntering out of the shop once more before sending another text.

 _ **Regina**_ _: Please._

 _ **Emma**_ _: I'm working._

 _ **Regina**_ _: I know. I can wait until you close if that is what needs to happen. I need to talk to you._

Regina watched as Emma none to gently tossed her phone back onto the counter and wondered for a split second what could have made her mood change so drastically before her text came through.

 _ **Emma**_ _: Can't talk to Graham?_

Reading the message she sighed and glanced up once more leaning back in her seat and took a deep breath before opening the door to her car and stepping out. The evening air whipped her hair into her face and Regina readjusted her sweater around her shoulders grateful that she had changed into jeans before venturing out. The look on Emma's face when she stepped through the door, the overhead bell jingling her arrival, would have been comical had it not fallen as quickly as it had come.

"I'm busy," Emma stated grabbing a rag and cleaning the display case glass.

"I can wait," Regina breathed sitting down at the table closest to the counter, "All night," she added when Emma finally looked back up at her.

"Why are you here?" Emma exhaled quietly as she plopped down in the seat opposite her.

"Why did you hit the panic button today?" Regina countered, "Do you have any idea the trouble you could have gotten yourself into, even with it being a false alarm."

"It worked out it doesn't matter anymore."

Regina scoffed trying to remain calm, she didn't come here to argue, "It matters to me they would have sent you back Emma."

Emma shrugged, "I don't care."

"Well I do!" Regina calmness faded with her outburst. Looking around the shop she noticed a few stares and lowered her voice, "I'm sorry that I slapped you but I would much rather you just hit me back next time."

Emma furrowed her brow, "Are you insane? I would never hit you Regina, that's not what it was about. I didn't hit the button to stop myself from hitting you, I pressed it to stop me from…you know what it doesn't matter anymore."

"To stop you from what," Regina pressed, "Tell me."

Emma sighed and lowered her voice more, "I wanted to push you against the wall and fuck your brains out after that. I wanted you to feel how angry I was," she lifted a brow when Regina's mouth dropped open slightly, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Shaking her head Regina willed the tears she saw in Emma's gaze to stay away, "I cant. I've tried Emma. You have no idea how hard I have tried."

"Try harder," Emma whispered rising to leave her chair only to have Regina grab her arm and stop her, "Regina."

"Please," the brunette licked her lips, "I know you don't owe me anything but I need to talk to you and it's not a conversation we can have in the middle of this shop. Please Emma."

Exhaling shakily, Emma nodded, "You head upstairs and I'll be there as soon as I close up. You just gotta wait for me."

"I'll wait," Regina agreed rising from her seat and heading toward the back stairs.

* * *

"Sorry it took…"Emma trailed off as she stepped into her apartment due to the fact that no one was listening. Regina was still there but she had at some point removed her shoes, lay across the blonde's bed and fallen asleep. Emma had intended to be done and locked up an hour ago but it hadn't worked out that way, a last minute group had walked in and insisted on sitting in the shop to eat their sweets, promising a generous tip if she let them slide. Emma never turned down money so she'd had to wait and clean up once more which made her hour closing turn into two hours. Quietly walking over to the bed she watched as Regina slept, her breathing slow and steady, her hair falling slightly into her face while she clutched onto Emma's pillow. It was this position that let Emma know the brunette was a cuddle monster and long to wake up wrapped in the other woman's arms. Kneeling beside the mattress, Emma couldn't stop herself from pushing the strands of dark hair back from the brunette's face and allowing her fingers to trail down her cheek, "You have no idea," she whispered into the silence.

"I'm ready to listen," Regina breathed as her eyes fluttered open. She caught Emma's hand in her own and gazed deeply into sea-green eyes, "I've been…I don't know how to explain the way I've treated you since all of this began but I can tell you that I'm sorry Emma. I truly am. I have told you before that I'm terrified and I am. I am terrified of my entire life being a lie but I have realized recently that I am more terrified of you not being in my life."

"Why?" Emma shook her head, "Why now?"

"Swallowing thickly, Regina cleared her throat, "I've been afraid my entire life of disappointing people. My family, my friends, even coworkers and strangers on the street. I've always strived to live my life according to social standards and do what was expected of me. Regardless of whether that made me happy or not. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make in order to fit in, to not rock the boat as it were. So you can't possibly imagine how terrified I was at 16 to realize I had a crush on my best friend. She was beautiful with long black hair and dark green eyes and I was completely in awe of her. I suppressed it though because it wasn't acceptable. The older I got the more drawn to women I found myself and the more afraid I became that someone would figure it out. Someone would see this abomination that I carried inside of me and my life would be over. Later in my twenties, I met another woman that had the same inclination," Pausing Regina shook her head at herself, "I thought if I got it out of my system that that would be the end of it. I could move on and never want it again. So we slept together and Jesus it was everything I had ever been wanting to feel."

"Wow thanks," Emma teased trying to cut the tension in the room and earning a small smile from the brunette.

"You have severely changed my mind about that, don't worry," she assured her, "Anyway, instead of the experience freeing me it terrified me more and I've strived to forget it ever since. Then you walked into my life…"

"You walked into mine," Emma corrected.

Regina nodded, "I did and since then you have been turning mine upside down. I feel things for you that I have never allowed myself to feel. I want to be around you all the time, to talk to you, to touch and be touched by you. My god Emma, do you have any idea what your touch does to me?"

"What about Graham?" Emma asked trying to ignore the warmth in the pit of her stomach.

"Nothing is going to happen between Graham and me," Regina confessed, "I'm going to tell him tomorrow when I see him that I can't go out with him because hopefully I'm seeing someone else."

Emma could hear the plea in the tremble of the brunette's voice. Her eyes were open and honest, more than ever before, and Emma couldn't look away from her. She couldn't breathe, everything she was waiting for, everything she wanted was laid out before her and she was petrified to reach out for it. They had been through so much in such a little time and the blonde had received the brunt of it all emotionally. Was it worth it? Was Regina worth it?

"Emma," Regina sat up and cupped her cheek when Emma's gaze left her own, "Talk to me."

"I don't know if I can want this anymore," Emma confessed looking down as Regina's hand fell from her face, "I don't know if it's wor…hmm," Emma melted into the brunette as plump lips covered her own in a soft kiss.

"It's worth it," Regina breathed pulling back and going in for another kiss, her tongue requesting entrance which Emma granted as her fingers tangled in blonde strands. Breaking the kiss once more she rested their foreheads together and cupped the back of Emma's head to keep her near, " _I'm_ worth it, I promise."

"I won't hide," Emma confessed staring into darkened brown eyes, "If we are going to be together, I want to _be_ together. I won't hide the way I feel about you."

"I won't ask you to," Regina assured her pushing hair behind her ear, "Only when we're at school. We can't be out as a couple at school."

"What about your family?"

"My mother already knows," Regina tightened her grip as she felt Emma stiffen, "Let me handle her. As far as my father is concerned, he will support me, support us, I think."

"What if…"

"What?" Regina asked as Emma trailed off, "Ask me anything."

"What if you change your mind?"

Regina pulled the younger woman up with her and turned pushing her gently back onto the bed before climbing over her, "I won't," she promised leaning down and claiming her lips as her own. The kiss was a promise, the seal on everything she had just said, her bond and commitment to exploring this thing between them for as long as Emma wanted her, "Emma…" she breathed pulling back and looking into a watery gaze.

"What?" Emma exhaled biting her bottom lip as her heart beat frantically in her chest.

Regina smiled softly, tears of her own escaping, "I'm in love with you," Emma was silent, simply staring at her until it became uncomfortable for the brunette who tried in vain to move away but Emma's grasp was quick and firm on the back of her neck keeping her eyes locked with her own, "Say something."

Shaking her head, Emma blinked away tears, "I don't have the words."

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

Whimpering, Regina initiated a kiss that left them both breathless and clinging to one another, "Show me," she panted out on a heavy breath pulling her sweater over her head, "Show me how much you love me Emma because I am going to show you over and over again."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Short update for you. I wasn't feeling this chapter a whole lot but it's got some well-deserved fluff that will lead into the next one so here you go *makes 'after you' hand gesture***_

* * *

Emma awoke to the feeling of heat and fire curling in her abdomen, her fingers instantly tangled in dark strands as Regina continued her ministrations unperturbed by having been discovered and seconds later Emma came with a strangled gasp as her back bowed off the mattress and her muscles tensed. She could feel Regina kiss her inner thigh but didn't have the brain capacity to do much but gasp for breath and swallow thickly, "Oh my god," Emma exhaled happily as Regina chuckled against her abdomen.

"Good morning beautiful," Regina smiled up at her, her brown eyes bright with amusement and what Emma dared to call love, "We have to get a move on or we'll be late."

"I don't care," Emma smiled breathily as she ran her fingers through chestnut strands and watched the brunette's eyes flutter closed.

Regina hummed, "That may be so but you can't be late remember," she stated lifting onto her knees and kissed the abs beneath her mouth before moving up and kissing Emma hungrily on the lips and pulling away, "Up," she added with a nibble to which Emma responded with a whimper.

"You are evil," Emma teased as the brunette climbed from the bed and proceeded to stretch toward the ceiling gloriously on display.

Smirking over her shoulder Regina sashayed into the bathroom, "You have no idea."

* * *

Regina was still wearing the jeans and sweater pairing from the night before, sans panties, since they had been thoroughly ruined and she didn't have time to go home and change. She knew her mother would notice the less than appropriate work attire as soon as she saw the brunette but hadn't really given herself time to dwell on it. She would much rather continue to think about the way Emma touched her the night before, how they had made love into the wee hours of the morning and only stopped due to exhaustion and the fact that Emma had deemed she was knocking on deaths door, teasing that she had unleashed a monster. She wanted even more to focus on how the blonde had come into the bathroom after her and held her from behind, how she had kissed her shoulders and neck, told her she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen and proceeded to make her already sore body even more sore during their shower, or the fact that Emma was holding her hand right now as they drove, Regina was in love for the first time in her life and it was a little overwhelming.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma whispered as they pulled into the parking lot of the JDC. She had been casually watching Regina as they drove and couldn't decipher what she was seeing on the brunettes face.

Regina smiled softly as she put the car in park and shifted to where she was facing her passenger, "I love you. I am in love with you…"

"But?"

Shaking her head she laughed shortly at herself, "But nothing," Regina assured her, "I'm a little overwhelmed having never felt this way about anyone but Emma, I'm no longer running away from you, from who I am. I know it seems like a sudden change and I can't promise you that I won't freak out at some point when everything settles in but I'm asking you to be patient with me if it happens. Don't let me push you away," she punctuated her statement by grasping the blonde's hand and squeezing gently.

Leaning over Emma pecked her lips, "Don't worry, I won't."

She didn't get to pull away before Regina was kissing her in return, one hand in blonde hair, the other cupping a pale cheek and holding her near. When they finally pulled apart Emma was gasping for breath and Regina couldn't remove the smile from her face, "I love you."

Emma's smile matched her own in an instant, "I love you too."

Regina whimpered looking into sea-green eyes, "God Emma, what have you done to me?" Emma shrugged while smiling smugly, "We have to go but will you come over tonight? I'll take you home after school but later, if you aren't busy I mean, and after you close the shop. If you want to that is, you don't have to if you would rather do somethi-mm," Emma cut her rambling off with a firm kiss.

"I will text you when I am on my way," She assured her, "Now come on before one of us gets sent back to SCF," she teased climbing from the car.

"That isn't even funny!" Regina admonished following after her, "I don't know what I would do if that occurred."

Emma slowed down allowing the brunette to catch up with her before nudging her shoulder, "You'd wait for me."

Regina smiled softly, "Maybe."

Emma smacked her arm, knowing that she was teasing and laughed as Regina gaped at her while they made their way inside. Neither woman was aware that Regina's mother had been watching from her office since they had pulled into the parking lot. She'd made a habit of watching her daughter's arrival just to make sure she got there safely but today seeing her pull up with Emma Swan and everything that occurred afterwards Cora knew she would have to make a decision regarding the brunette's relationship with the blonde and fast.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to get through the whole day without seeing Emma. They didn't have class together which only occurred two out of the five school days but Regina had been certain it would be torture not being around her…well she wasn't sure if she should call Emma her girlfriend or not, the term seemed slightly juvenile but partner seemed a little too lifelong even though she hoped that she might be able to refer to the blonde as such one day. She had resorted to simply referring to Emma as _hers_ in her head which resulted in giving her heart a little jolt every time she thought about the blonde, which was often. Still she thought it would be torture not being around her blonde the entire day but class discussions and quizzes and such had kept her completely occupied until lunch.

"Hello dear," Regina jumped slightly at the sound of her mother's voice considering she hadn't heard the creaking of her classroom door too caught up in thoughts of Emma and what they would get into this evening. She wanted to make her dinner and spoil her before making love to her until the moon rose high in the night sky and the sweat on their bodies dampened her bedding to the point of needing to change it before going to sleep curled up in each other's arms, sated and blissful.

"Mother," Regina squeaked a little too loudly and cleared her throat, "Hi, I didn't hear you come in."

"That was apparent," Cora smiled softly, "Where were you just then."

"Oh," Regina blushed faintly, "Just deep in thought."

"I see," Cora nodded leaning against the white board which had been recently cleaned, "Well it seemed to be a happy thought which I will leave you with. Now as for why I am here, your father and I would like to speak with you tonight at dinner."

Regina's face fell and she opened her mouth to decline but her mother continued, "It is of the utmost importance and no will not be taken as an answer."

"Mother," Regina practically whined, "I can't tonight, I've already made plans."

"With whom are these plans and are they so important that you can't reschedule them to have dinner with your family?"

"It's not that, it's just -."

Once again she found herself interrupted, "Bring them along then, you will have dinner with your father and me, we will discuss the matter at hand and then you and your _mystery_ friend can resume your plans for the evening."

"Mother!"

"Regina," Cora narrowed her eyes, "Is there something you aren't telling me? Do these plans have anything to do with a certain blonde?"

You could hear the click of Regina's jaw as her mouth closed, she wanted to tell her mother about the change in their relationship but she couldn't right now. Not when her mother was looking at her like she was eight years old again and decided she would pierce the ear of every doll in the house including her mother's antique china doll which Regina hadn't been aware was china until she tried to grab it off the top shelf and slipped causing the doll to crash to the floor into an explosion of glass shards.

Cora shook her head in disappointment, she had been hoping to goad the information out of her daughter but apparently her offspring was as tightlipped and stubborn as she could be, "Dinner is at 8," she added turning to the door, "Do not be late dear."

"Yes mother," Regina conceded with a sigh as Cora pulled the door closed behind her.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous," Emma smiled walking up to where the brunette stood beside her Benz, at the look on tanned features Emma's smile dropped and looking around them she carefully took slim fingers into her hand and squeezed before releasing them, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I have to have dinner with my parents tonight," Regina confessed unlocking the door to the car and climbing inside.

"Is that all?" Emma laughed softly as she buckled up, "You had me worried there."

"I just don't know why," Regina sighed, "It can't be good. My mother was acting a little strange and then she asked why I kept saying that I couldn't come, if it had anything to do with you."

"And you said?"

Regina looked away from her and started the car, "I froze. I couldn't tell her."

"Hey," Regina turned back to face her as Emma's hand landed on her thigh, "You'll tell her when you're ready and I'm not going to force you to tell her anytime sooner than you are ready. I just don't want to hide the fact that we're together, not telling your parents _yet_ isn't the same as not telling them at all."

"This is why I love you," Regina exhaled pulling out onto the main road.

"I know," Emma grinned, "So what time is your dinner? Do you just want to cancel tonight?"

"I don't want to," Regina sighed as Emma clasped her hand over the gear shift, "I don't even want to go let alone cancel with you. I want to spend the evening with you. God I sound like a baby right now."

"You sound beautiful," Emma reassured her, "I love that you want to spend time with me."

"Maybe you could just stay at my house until I get home," Regina asked timidly fidgeting within the blondes hand, "I could give you my spare key and you could just let yourself in and you know hang onto it in case you need it again"

"I could do that if you want," Emma nodded trying not to let the thumping of her heart show, this was moving a little quickly but if Regina wanted her to have a key to her house she was not going to decline, "I should probably give you one to my apartment too, you know for nights when I'm in the shop late so you don't have to wait for me and all," she added with a small shrug.

"That sounds like a good idea," Regina blushed slightly.

Once they pulled up outside of the ice cream shop, right next to Emma's yellow bug it was instantaneous that they turned to one another as the engine shut off, "Are you going to come up until you have to be at your parents?"

"I could," Regina smirked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, you could help me with my homework," Emma teased, "I've got this paper due in exploratory lit and my teacher is a dictator," she flinched back laughing as Regina smacked her thigh, "Or we could just make out for a while."

"I like that idea better," Regina responded with a salacious smile as she watched the blonde slip from the car and followed right behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Life has royally sucked the last few weeks but we adjust and move on just like this story. R &R!**_

* * *

"I think…" Regina hummed as Emma trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone beneath the neck of her sweater. The blonde had moved from lying beside her on the bed, to being partially on top of her, to now being directly in her lap and straddling her thighs as her mouth worked the older woman's neck and by relation the area between her thighs into complete arousal, "I-I think I should be going."

Emma smirked against her skin and breathily responded, "Probably," before sucking the skin of her collarbone into her mouth.

"Jesus," Regina panted arching into her as a surge of arousal shot straight to her core. Emma had discovered how sensitive that particular spot was the previous evening and was definitely using it to her advantage, "I need to shower and get cha-anged," she protested as her fingers threaded through blonde strands and tugged her lover impossibly closer.

"That's a good idea," Emma nodded soothing the now darkened spot with her tongue as Regina's hips bucked into her. Despite being in agreement she didn't stop her ministrations. Her body slid down as her hands pushed back up, taking the fabric of the brunette's sweater with them as she placed open mouth kisses along her stomach, "You don't want to be late," she added before nipping the skin beneath a tanned belly button between her teeth causing a hiss –slash –moan to escape Regina's throat. She was so responsive, it was a serious boost to Emma's ego.

"No, don't want to be late," Regina sighed as she pulled her sweater over her head and lifted her hips in order to assist Emma who had popped the button on her jeans and was tugging downward on them, "Better be quick."

"I think I can manage that," Emma replied smugly seconds before attaching her mouth to the apex of the brunette's thighs and relishing in the long drawn out moan that emanated from Regina as she clenched one hand into the sheet and the other against the headboard.

* * *

Regina groaned in ecstasy and anguish as she untangled Emma's fingers from her hair and rose from her knees on the shower floor. The water had long since turned lukewarm but she couldn't find it within herself to care as Emma leaned heavily against the wall and tried to catch her breath, "You are going to be the death of me," Emma exhaled with a grin as her hand clasped over her rapidly beating chest.

Regina chuckled lathering and rinsing shampoo from her hair under the rapidly chilling water, "You're too young to die from an orgasm and I am entirely too old to be having sex in the shower."

She rolled her eyes as Emma snorted, "You act like you're fifty," pushing off the wall she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, "You're only as old as you feel."

Leaning back into the blonde's embrace Regina smiled, "Well right now I feel pretty damn old. I think we're going to have to take a 24hr break, my poor body can't take it."

"Are you sore? I could give you a massage," Emma stated placing a kiss on her bare shoulder and instantly sputtering as she tasted the soap from Regina shampoo that hadn't washed away yet.

Cackling with laughter, Regina disentangled herself from strong arms and stepped out of the shower, "That is what you get."

"For what?"

"For having ulterior motives," Regina called over her shoulder as she stepped back into the bedroom in search of her clothes. Seconds later she was falling onto the bed in a fit of laughter as Emma naked tackled her and pinned her hands above her head, "Emma," she giggled only to be cut off by pink lips against her own, "Mm you're going to make me late," she added as Emma pulled back a smile plastered across her face.

"Late-er," Emma corrected looking over at the bedside clock and yelping as Regina practically tossed her off and onto the bed as she bolted upright.

"Emma!"

"Oops," she giggled leaning back on her elbows, her body on display which caused a brief distraction for the brunette who shook her head and hastily began gathering her clothing.

"I still have to go home and change," Regina groaned, "God my mother is going to kill me!"

"I'm sorry," Emma sighed crawling to the end of the bed as Regina sat down to put her shoes on, "I should have let you leave. What can I do?"

"Come with me," Regina pouted knowing the blonde couldn't very well come with her.

"I wish I could," Emma kissed her shoulder.

"I know," Regina sighed, "I really have to get going," she added standing and grabbing her belongings before leaning down and kissing Emma firmly on the lips, "I love you."

Emma smiled impossibly wide, "I love you."

* * *

"I know! I know," Regina breathed as her mother opened the door with an unhappy scowl on her face and a glass of scotch clutched in her hand, "I'm sorry," she added kissing her mother's cheek as she stepped past the threshold. She had managed to make it home, get changed and make it to her parents' house in under an hour after leaving Emma's but that didn't help the fact that she was already a good thirty minutes late after fooling around with Emma to begin with which put her closer to the two hour mark. When her mother said dinner was at 8, she meant for Regina to be there by 7 and since it was going on 9 now she was really and truly in her mother's bad graces for the evening.

"Your father is in the study," Cora seethed closing the front door a little firmer than usual and stalked off toward the room in question, "Your daughter is _finally_ here," she announced crossing over to the love seat and sitting heavily, crossing her legs the toe of her heel pointing dagger like at Regina as she enter the room.

"Hi daddy," Regina smiled sheepishly.

"Hello sweetheart," Henry smiled genuinely as he rose from his seat and kissed her cheek, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Regina sighed, "Time simply got away from me. I apologize."

"And yet we get no explanation as to what you were doing," Cora accused sitting her glass down on the coffee table, "In the past it has been, "I'm sorry daddy I got busy grading papers,' or 'I apologize mother, I was reading and lost track of the time.'"

"Cora," Henry warned.

"Now with the introduction of this _mystery_ woman," Cora continued as though her husband hadn't spoken, "The only explanation we get is, 'Time simply got away from me.' Well I suppose that can occur when one is participating in illegal activities."

"What?" Regina snapped the blood draining from her face.

"I guess we are doing this now then," Henry lifted a brow at his wife, "Instead of after dinner as planned."

"I don't have much of an appetite," Cora fumed.

"Daddy, I'm not…" Regina started only to be cut off by her father's hand lifting in the air. He was never one to interrupt when someone was speaking which told Regina this was serious and she would be doing more listening tonight than ever before.

"We are going to do this right," Henry motioned for her to have a seat across from her mother on the recliner, "Do you want anything to drink darling?"

"May I have a glass of wine?" Regina asked timidly.

"Of course," Her father smiled reassuringly, "Cora, my love, refill?"

To everyone's surprise instead of a firm yes or no coming from the elder Mills' mouth a choked sob broke through which had Cora covering her mouth as tears began spilling down her cheeks. Henry was by her side in seconds, pulling the brunette into his arms as she buried her face into his neck and silently cried while he whispered soothing words into her ear that Regina couldn't quite make out. She sat stunned, afraid to say or do anything, afraid to even breathe as she watched her mother cling to her father with a pain in her chest that clenched every time her mother tried to silence a sob. After what seemed like an eternity, Cora wiped at her eyes with the handkerchief her father pulled from his pocket and pulled away with a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Regina watched as her mother unsteadily reached for the glass of scotch on the table while she avoided looking at her daughter and took a sip before sinking back into the love seat, "Mother?" she asked only for her mother to briefly close her eyes and sip her drink again. Glancing at her father, Regina exhaled shakily as he nodded slightly and croaked out a tearful, "Mommy?"

Cora exhaled finally making eye contact with her daughter and felt her heart break all over again at the tearful look in soulful brown eyes. Opening her arms she wasn't surprised at the speed in which Regina was by her side and in her embrace, her head tucked beneath her mother's chin as she clung to her like she had when she was a little girl, "Shhh my darling," Cora soothed as she felt Regina shudder against her while trying not to cry, "I love you so much."

"I love you too mother," Regina sighed as she pulled back and looked into eyes so much like her own, "Why are you so sad?"

"I'm worried for you my love," Cora admitted holding Regina's chin as she tried to pull away, "I know what you are trying to hide from me and I am worried for you. Regina, if the wrong people found out, you and Miss Swan will be in a world of trouble."

Regina froze, she had known deep inside that her mother knew, she wasn't freezing because of her mother. Her gaze slowly drifted to her father who hadn't removed his eyes from either of the women in his life, "I told him everything I know," Cora informed her.

"I would like to hear it from you," her father stated the smile never leaving his face.

"I'm in love," Regina breathed looking from one of her parents to the other, "It seems silly and childish but for the first time in my life I feel as though I am truly in love with someone else, a woman, and she is my student."

"Well," Henry sighed scratching his head, "I cannot say that I approve," He continued as Regina's face fell, "I don't care that she is a woman sweetheart, but as your mother pointed out the bit about her being a student could be problematic. Something has to be done about that and soon considering the depths of your feelings for the girl."

"She's nearly twenty, far from a girl and we are careful," Regina defended.

"Making out in your car in front of the school is far from careful, Regina."

"Mother!" the brunette blushed a deep shade of scarlet, "Were you spying on me?"

"I did nothing of the sort, "Cora countered, "I was looking out of my window at your arrival and got more than I bargained for. Imagine what could have happened had someone else stumbled upon that little scene."

"I-we will be more cautious," Regina huffed as her mother scoffed, "I don't know what you want me to say mother. I won't stop seeing Emma. I love her."

Cora nodded, "I wouldn't ask you to do anything of the sort and you are both consenting adults but keep in mind darling that you leave me no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Cora began looking at her husband who nodded his support, "That I will have to take measures that you may not approve of for the best interests of everyone."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to, just trust me."

Before Regina could get another word in edgewise, her father stood and clapped his hands, "It's getting late. Your mother made chicken and dumplings which I love so let's all eat and if there is anything else to say we can discuss it at a later time," he didn't wait for a response before walking from the room.

Cora stood to follow but not before brushing Regina's hair behind her ear, "Come along darling." Clearing her throat Regina followed after her parents unable to explain to them that she no longer had an appetite of her own.


	23. Chapter 23

Regina could feel the smile return to her face when she pulled into her driveway and noticed Emma's atrocious car parked there. With everything that had occurred tonight she had forgotten the blonde was going to come over but now seeing the light from her bedside table dimly through the bedroom curtain she was more than happy she would get to sleep with Emma in her arms. Making her way into the house she couldn't help but smile at Emma's shoes haphazardly strewn beside the front door and her jacket slung across the entry table instead of on the hook. The house was silent and dark except for the light shining from her bedroom which told her two things; one: Emma had fallen asleep and two: she couldn't wait to join her. Making her way silently down the hall Regina began shedding her clothing and tossed it on her vanity chair before climbing into bed in nothing but her lingerie and clicking off the bedside lamp. No sooner had she slunk lower under the sheets did Emma roll over and pull her closer.

Exhaling softly Regina kissed her head, "I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered into the silence of the room.

Shaking her head, Emma yawned, "I wasn't asleep," she smacked Regina's stomach when the brunette laughed softly, "Shut up. How was tonight?"

"Exhausting," Regina confessed, "But it helped me realize a few things."

"What things?"

Tugging slightly on blonde strands, Regina tilted her head back until they were eye to eye, "That I love you more than anything else in this world and I want to do right by you," she continued as Emma opened her mouth to speak, "I don't want to hide you or us from anyone. I want to be open and…out…with you. I don't want to pull you into my closet so I am going to need your help to pull me the rest of the way out. I don't know what my mother is going to do but I'm also not afraid of it. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of."

"I just know that whatever she does, she loves me and she wants me to be happy. I think tonight she realized that you make me happier than I have ever been before, so I don't think she is going to do anything to ruin that for me."

Emma tucked her head against Regina's chest, "Okay," she breathed clinging to the brunette as Regina tightened her grip on her, "So what do you want to do? Have a coming out party?" Emma teased.

Grinning, Regina shook her head, "I want to go out," Emma looked up at her shocked, "Somewhere other than the ice cream shop and between our two homes. I want to take you to dinner, the movies, dancing, a museum or literary functions. I want you on my arm as my date, my love and my equal. I am not ashamed of you Emma and I want to thoroughly experience _this_ with you."

"I love you," Emma stated breathlessly before leaning up and pressing their lips together. Regina reciprocated the kiss and found herself on her back with blonde hair cascading down around her, "I love you so much."

Nodding as tears pooled in her eyes Regina cleared her throat, "I love you too," she ran her fingers through Emma's hair, "Thank you for being here tonight."

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else," Emma confessed staring into glistening pools of brown before kissing her once more. Pulling away as Regina tried to deepen the kiss she softly shook her head, "You're exhausted. It's been a long day and you need sleep. Besides we're on a 24hr break," she added cheekily rolling off the brunette and pulling her close so that she was the little spoon to Regina's big.

"Goodnight my love," Regina breathed into yellow strands as she snuggled close.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Regina didn't have a good feeling about this. Emma and she had parted ways in the driveway with kisses and promises to meet later, she had driven away and come in to check her box only to be instantly stopped by her mother. Cora waved her into her office and hadn't said a word since. It had been about ten minutes and the silence was starting to get uncomfortable. She knew this had to be a continuation of their conversation but what was concerning her was that her mother wasn't talking. Cora Mills was very direct and one thing she did not suffer from was a lack of words. When there was something to be said, she said it whether tactfully or not. Opening her mouth to speak Regina was cut off as her mother's desk phone rang, "Cora Mills," her mother answered snatching the receiver up without hesitation, "Send her in please."

Brows furrowing in confusion, Regina turned toward the door as it opened slowly and in walked a very nervous Emma, "Mother?" she asked quickly snapping her gaze back to the woman in question as Emma paused by the door upon seeing her.

"Please take a seat Miss Swan," Cora stated gesturing to the seat beside her daughter, "This won't take long."

"Um, sure." Emma responded at the same time Regina questioned, "What won't take long?"

Looking from one woman to the other Cora placed her reading glasses on the desk and leaned back in her seat, "I'm sure my daughter has informed you that I am aware of your situation," she directed toward the blonde who instantly looked to Regina and placed her hands in her lap, "I thought so."

"Mother," Regina sighed, "Do we have to do this now?"

"You have two options," Cora stated as though she were conducting a business meeting and not speaking to her daughter about matters of the heart, "We can call your teaching here done and over with," at Emma's widened eyes and Regina's dropped jaw Cora continued, "Or Miss Swan can finish out her time at Storybrooke Correctional."

"What?" Emma paled.

"Mother!" Regina exclaimed aghast, "You can't do that to her!"

"I guess the decision has been made then," Cora stated flipping a file over on her desk and picking up her pen, "Today will be your last day at Storybrooke JDC Regina. If you could please get your affairs in order and leave detailed notes for your replacement."

"You're firing her?" Emma questioned confused.

"What would you have me do Miss Swan?" Cora burst her calm façade slipping, "My daughter has entered into a sexual relationship with one of her students. It is my obligation as an administrator to protect this school and as her mother to protect _her_ ," at Emma's widened gaze, Cora continued, "Do you think I want to fire my own child? I have to do what is best for everyone involved and whether you believe it or not that also includes you."

"Mother-," Regina began only to be cut off.

"This is not up for discussion," Cora stated matter-of-factly signing her name with a flourish against the last line of the document she had been filling out, "I will give you a few minutes."

"I'm sorry," Emma breathed as Cora exited her office and Regina's head dropped into her hands, "It's only five and a half months. I could do that inside with my eyes closed, there's no need to have a termination on your record."

"That is _out_ of the question. Besides, my mother would never terminate me on paper. I guarantee you she found another way that wouldn't blemish my record." Shaking her head Regina exhaled, "This is a good thing."

"How so?" Emma asked afraid that Regina would grow to resent her.

Glancing over at the younger woman, Regina smile, "We no longer have to hide the way we feel about each other. By the end of the day I can kiss you in the parking lot and not care who sees or what anyone else might think about it."

"I'm going to miss seeing you on a daily basis" Emma stated with a frown.

"Emma," Regina caressed her cheek, "You will still see me every day if you want. I am not leaving you, just this school. Trust me my love, this is a good thing. Remind me to thank my mother," she added kissing the blonde softly.

Emma clung to her, her fingers clutched into dark brown strands, her tongue requesting entrance which Regina happily granted. Their mouths dancing against one another was such a distraction that they didn't hear the office door opening once more, until the clearing of a throat was followed by, "I hate to interrupt but there is a school day to progress with."

Emma blushed scarlet, her face hidden in Regina's shoulder as the brunette coughed her embarrassment away, "You better get to class," she whispered in Emma's ear. Emma nodded and stood to her feet fleeing the office without a glance in any direction but the door.

"Regina…" Cora began only to stop short as her daughter flung her arms around her, "I take it you forgive me?"

"I love you," Regina breathed as she clung to her mother, "Thank you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know you guys expected me to make Cora out to be the bad guy but not in this one. There's only a few more chapters left to this story so don't go away yet.**_


	24. Chapter 24

There was a chorus of grumbles and protests as Regina informed her class that she would no longer be their teacher. She had fifteen minutes until her replacement arrived and she was trying to get as much time with them as possible before she had to leave, "This does not give you guys permission to slack off," she pointed out, "I have left a very detailed lesson plan for my replacement. I want you guys to apply yourselves and pass this course with flying colors. You've made some bad choices, don't let this opportunity be another one. Get your GED, get out of here and make something of your lives like I know you are capable of doing. Besides you never know when I'll pop up and I've got eyes everywhere," she added with a raised brow as her students chuckled.

One by one she went around the room and hugged them, telling them all little things she enjoyed about them until the room door opened and in walked a pale looking woman with pixie cut black hair and a wide smile, "Hello, You must be Miss Blanchard," Regina smiled politely as the woman placed her belongings on what used to be her desk.

"Yes I am," Miss Blanchard smiled, "But everyone can call me Mary Margaret," she added looking around the room.

"Well, here is the lesson plan we've been going through. They've responded really well to it and have learned a tremendous amount so it would probably be beneficial to stick to it for the remaining weeks," Regina spoke quietly as her former students spoke amongst themselves, "Not that I'm trying to tell you how to teach, it's just…they're a great group okay. Don't let this place overshadow that."

"Don't worry," Mary Margaret assured her, "I will treat them as my own. May I ask you a question?"

Regina nodded, "Sure."

"It seems as though you don't want to leave, so I can't help but wonder why are you and on such short notice?"

Smiling softly, Regina glanced over her shoulder at Emma who was talking to Ruby and smiling widely, "Matters of the heart," was her only response.

"I see," the other woman responded although Regina knew she didn't see at all but would shortly.

"Well, I officially no longer work here" Regina shrugged handing Mary Margaret the keys to the room and gathering everyone's attention, "You lot better behave for Mary Margaret or I'll be back and I'll bring Principal Mills with me."

Half of the class pretended to shriek and cower in fear, while the other half laughed and Regina crooked a finger for a confused Emma to approach, "I'm sure we'll get along just fine," Mary Margaret grinned as Emma stopped in front of their former teacher.

Regina didn't hesitate to claim pale pink lips as her own causing Emma to flounder for a moment before returning the kiss in full. She heard Mary Margaret gasp behind her through the raucous of disbelief and shock throughout the room and the single wolf whistle that she somehow knew came from Ruby Lucas. Pulling back Regina smiled lovingly at her girl, "You'll come by later, right?"

Emma nodded with a goofy grin on her face, "You couldn't keep me away."

Rubbing a lipstick smudge from Emma's mouth, she pushed blonde hair behind her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma swallowed biting her bottom lip as Regina pecked her lips one last time. She waited until the brunette headed for the door before taking her seat once more to a slew of slaps on the back, a few guys yelling _'Go Swan'_ and one brunette with red streaks screaming _'You lucky bitch!"_

* * *

After finally escaping Ruby's twenty thousand questions and the entourage of Regina Mills fans who wanted to know how in the hell Emma bagged the older woman, Emma finally pulled up at the brunettes house only to have to park beside the curb as there was already another car parked behind her SUV and Benz in the driveway, "Who the hell?" Emma asked aloud as she pulled her hair into a pony tail and stepped out of her car. Using her key to unlock the front door Emma inhaled the scent of fresh baked bread and made her way to the kitchen where she assumed the older woman was, pausing in the doorway she covered her mouth to hold in a laugh at the scene before her.

"Mother I am not using that atrocious thing," Regina stated stomping her foot as she continued to cut up vegetables for what looked like the makings of a salad, "No one wants to eat that and besides it doesn't compliment the salad."

"It's like broccoli darling," Cora Mills stated with her hand on her hip as she faced her daughters back, "It compliments everything."

"It is _not_ like broccoli," Regina countered scraping cucumbers into the bowl in front of her, "Jeez mother what is your obsession with cauliflower?"

"When you were a little girl…" Cora began only to have Regina cut her off with a groan.

"Oh god!" Regina dropped her head against her chest, "Please not the guilt trip down memory lane."

"They're something aren't they," a male voice spoke from behind Emma causing her to jump and whirl around, "I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you," The commotion caught the attention of the two women in the room who immediately ceased their bickering, "Henry Mills," he added extending his hand.

Emma smiled nervously as she shook it, "Emma Swan."

"Very nice to meet you."  
"Yeah, you too."

"Glad you could join us Miss Swan," Cora spoke up garnering the blonde's attention, "Now that you are here you can inform my daughter that cauliflower would make a lovely addition to the salad."

"Mother!" Regina admonished, "Don't try to pit my girlfriend against me. Ignore her darling," Regina smiled as she watched the blush creep through pale cheeks. She'd used the term deliberately to see the blondes reaction and couldn't be happier with the results, "Daddy would you please remove your wife from _my_ kitchen."

"Come along dear," Henry chuckled as Cora scoffed while walking toward him, Regina smiled smugly only to flush in embarrassment as he added, "Regina wants to kiss her lady friend," she closed her eyes at the boisterous laughter that followed her parents out of the kitchen.

Emma giggled walking up to the brunette and kissing her firmly before any apologies could be made for her parent's presence or behavior. Regina moaned against her lips, dropping the knife she hadn't realized she was still holding to the floor and clutching the blonde closer by hair and waist, her tongue begging for entrance which Emma granted. When the kiss began escalating Emma pulled back and smiled openly at Regina's whimper of disapproval, "Hey."

Regina hummed, her body vibrating with happiness and something which she couldn't wait to explore later, "Hey," she breathed in reply, "My mother insisted," she began explaining.

"It's okay."

"My father wanted to meet you."

"It's okay."

"They took my cell so I couldn't warn you."

"Regina," Emma giggled trapping her face between her hands and pecking her lips multiple times until the brunette stopped trying to speak, "Its fine. I don't care. I love you."

The smile that lit up tanned features could have illuminated time square on New Year's Eve, "I love you too."

Kissing her one last time Emma smirked, "So dinner with the parents, sans cauliflower, with your girlfriend," she paused as Regina nodded, "You've come a long way Regina Mills." She laughed as Regina slapped her arm and picked up the previously dropped knife and turned to the sink to clean it. Stepping up behind her she wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder, "I'm so proud of you."

"I feel like our roles should be reversed," Regina chuckled, her hands stilling in the sink as her head rested back on a firm shoulder.

"Nah, I like being the girl that wooed her sexually confused older teacher," Emma giggled into chestnut strands.

"I was never sexually confused," Regina corrected.

"Undercover? Repressed?"

"Emma!"

She couldn't contain her laughter any longer, "Okay, okay. Whatever word you wanna use is fine with me. I'm just happy to be here with you in my arms. Holding you, loving you, kissing you."

"Mm," Regina smiled turning into her arms, "I like the sound of that," she added closing the distance between them.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: This IS the last chapter. Sorry for the lack of a heads up, I just felt this story had run its course and couldn't think of a better way to sign off. Our ladies are together and the rest of their journey is up to your imagination. I hope you have enjoyed this story and to those of you that left reviews and feedback thank you for your continued support, it means the world to me.**_

 _ **xx**_ _ **AdjustedInsanity**_ _ **xx**_


End file.
